Alone in a Broken World
by girl-crazy-4-VampyreSpeed
Summary: Sequel to When Will Fate Catch You Up? Jez and Morgead are on the run but their past is chasing them also. They will meet old friends new enemies and it will be hard for them to work out who to trust. Full Sum inside, please just read and review and enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**OK, this is the new story, Alone is a Broken World! I am so excited! A sequel!  
I will need 10 reviews for an update and the summary is below!  
Also, I have been on holiday this year to some of the places mentioned below and I have had the chocolate chip pancakes and they are delicious! **

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognise isn't mine.**

**Summary: Jez and Morgead are on the run from not only Circle Daybreak but Esther and her evil crew of minions. Along the way they meet up with old enemies and make new friends but they can't escape the past. With Jez being pregnant and little money left, what will they do? And what will happen if they are caught? Maybe they can't cope but if they go separate ways and disagree, what are their chances of survival and will they risk them?**

**Warning: Sequel to When Will Fate Catch You Up?- Please read that first!**

**Remember: 10 reviews for an update!**

**Eva  
xxx

* * *

**

Jez's POV

It has been one month since we escaped from Circle Daybreak.  
When I had been in the library before I found a history of mansion and it was a mining house and they were mining for iron which meant that Esther wouldn't be able to sense us going through it as iron dampens their powers. And now, as long as I wear some iron, she can't track me!  
Although the same trick doesn't work with the rest of the Circle. They all aren't going to give up for a while. We have already had many close encounters.

"You okay?"

Morgead's concerned voice broke me out of my reverie.

"Yeah, fine."

"How's the baby?"

I smiled wearily.

"Wriggly!"

"Are you getting enough blood?"

I nodded.  
He was driving; we had to keep moving otherwise we would be caught.

"So where are we going exactly?"

He shrugged.

"Where do you want to go?"

I thought for a moment.

"Washington."

We had just come from Lexington. We didn't stay more than three days in any place and we chose run down motels to make the money last. The first place we went was Los Angeles then we went to Phoenix and then Amarillo. Then Tulsa, then Memphis and Nashville and then Lexington. Of course we had stopped in places along the way. Although the journeys were long it was worth it. We weren't putting others in danger at least.

"Washington sounds great. Have you ever been there?"

"No, have you?"

"Once, and there is this amazing little café which sells cupcakes and things and for breakfast it does the most delicious chocolate chip pancakes!"

I smiled at his reaction.

* * *

_**Two Hours Later**_

"We're here!"

I looked up in surprise, usually I could never sleep in a car but since the whole pregnancy thing, I had begun to do it loads!  
Morgead was pulling into a parking lot. Judging by the light it was late afternoon.

"Do you want to get a drink now or food?"

We said drink instead of blood because you never know who's listening.  
I thought for a moment before deciding that I needed blood.

"Drink."

He nodded, relieved. All he did was what I asked but I often forgot that he didn't have cravings for peanut butter MnMs like I did or that he didn't want raw veal at the same time as me.

"Okay, when I was here before we went to club because you got easy meals then."

I nodded, happy to follow his advice.  
It took us only five minutes to find a club, we entered quickly and decided on targets.  
I went up to mine, a young guy, probably a student, who took one look at me before dancing with me. Morgead chose a brunette who was in the same group as mine. I was getting jealous but before I had the chance to go over a voice cut through me like a sword. It was a voice from the past. Someone I hadn't wanted to meet again.

"Well, well, well, what have we here?"

* * *

**Who could it be?**

**10 reviews for an update where you will find out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! Second chapter! I have written up to chapter four on this but I won't update again till I have a few more chapters written because I don't want to go back to school and have loads of chapters left to write because I know that I won't be able to. And then you will get all sad!  
I would like to say thank you to everyone who has reviewed! And everyone who has alert/favourite and so on...  
Also, two people have made me aware of two other stories that are one shots, and they are extremely similar to the first chapter of 'When Will Fate Catch You Up?'. Now, I had the idea for this story for a while before I wrote it and I hadn't read either of these stories until they were brought to my attention. And one of them was published very recently. So I would just like to say that I didn't mean to copy anyone's story at all. I think it is mean and horrible and I completely condone, so if anyone, has tried to copy my story, please, please, please delete it. I think it is cruel and I don't see the point. I know that sometimes people have the same ideas but one version is almost exactly the same as the other which seems very suspicious and although mine is similar, both of these are one-shots and I have made mine into a story. So if somehow I have accidentally, sub-consciously copied, I am truly sorry but I think there are enough deferences and I would just like to say again that I had not read any of these stories before they were brought to my attention by another concerned author.**

**Disclaimer: All characters you recognise belong to LJSmith but the plot is mine.**

**Update: Like I said before, I won't update until I have written more chapters, but I will write more chapters if I get at least 5 reviews! (That includes alerts and so on)**

**Eva  
xxx

* * *

**"_Well, well, well, what have we here?"_

_

* * *

_

Morgead's POV

I could sense Jez's distress and I turned just in time to hear a voice which cut through to the bone.

'Val, Raven."

Two from our old gang.

"Oh my God! I have missed you two so much! We thought you were dead! That Pierce had got you too! Did he ever find the Wild Power? I know they all saved the day so he couldn't have but did he know who it was? Who was it? I have missed you so much! And oh my God, Jez, are you pregnant?"

Ravens spout of words came to a sudden stop as she noted Jez's slightly large appearance.

I was frozen, I didn't know how to respond. Luckily Jez stepped in, giving Raven a hug.

"You knew about Pierce?"

I suddenly found my voice.

"You knew that he was evil and trying to kill us?"

Val nodded.

"We were at your apartment, waiting for him because we had just got your scent and the evidence of a fight and so we called Pierce and it was just us two and then Thistle came and then Pierce came and we told him what we found and he just smirked. Then he tried to escape and Thistle was there and he killed her. Just like that. He had been hiding a stake and then Raven and I were too stunned to react so he just went. He guessed that he was the one that had gotten you and as we couldn't find Jez…"

His voice trailed off and I could hear the pain.

"We thought you were dead. How did you survive?"

Raven and Jez had split apart and Jez's face was breaking into tears at the story.

Damn hormones.

She looked to me, asking with her eyes if we should tell them.

I nodded, just a slight, discreet tap of the head but she got it anyway.

"Is there somewhere we could talk more privately?"

Val nodded again.

"Follow me, we can go out place."

I smirked.

"Your place, plural?"

He blushed. He actually blushed.

"A blushing vampire. Who would have guessed?"

He didn't say anything, just took off.

I heard a laugh behind me.

"You still have a way with tact don't you. Follow me, I'll take you the other way, the quicker, less showy-offy way"

Jez smiled and grabbed hold of Raven's hand. They both shot off. I followed quickly.

When we got to the large apartment, Val was waiting.

"In the fridge is some blood as I think we interrupted your feeding at the club."

Jez darted over quickly and started drinking.

_Make sure you drink it all up, I don't want our baby starved! _

I sent the message through our link and I saw her reaction to it. She half laughed half choked.

_Don't you care about me?_

I smiled.

_Yes, but, you could last a bit longer without blood, she couldn't._

_I suppose._

"Right, are you going to explain now?"

Jez nodded.

"Yeah, we'll explain everything if first, you tell us about your relationship."

Raven giggled.

"You little nosy parker!"

"It's the price you have to pay…"

I knew that Jez wasn't that interested in their relationship for gossip; she wanted to know if they were soulmates…

_If they are they will understand better and I will tell them I am half human, if they aren't we will leave that bit out._

She sent me the message and I nodded, showing her that I understood.

"Do you want to know about what happened?"

Raven took the hint and started to explain.

* * *

**Remember, 5 reviews!**

**Eva  
xxx **


	3. Chapter 3

**OK, I have been writing madly this weekend in an attempt to get this story updated really soon! Hopefully I will now be able to update slightly more! I can also assure you that this story will have more chapters than 'When Will Fate Catch You Up?' ! Which is good! I am writing chapter seven of that story now and I ma no where near finished so yeah! Cool stuff! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Night World series, I own the plot!**

**Update: I am happy to do another update after this but only if i get more reviews! Reviews people and favourites and alerts!**

**Stuff: Would you guys rather small chapters like this, it is quite a lot shorter than most of mine. I would be able to update smaller chapters quicker! Or Longer chapters which I wouldn't be able to update as quickly?**

**Also, This girl at school has used fake tan and she looks so funny! She is bright orange! And guess what she said when confronted? I spent all summer out in the garden! LOL**

**Eva  
xxx**

**

* * *

**

Raven's POV

I couldn't believe they were alive! I also couldn't believe that they were making Val and I explain our relationship before explaining everything! But we wanted to know so I did.

"Well, you know in the past there have been talks of the soulmate principal?"

I looked to see their reactions.

They were exchanging glances.

"Have you?"

Val prompted.

"What? Oh yes. Yes we have, well I have, have you Jez?"

"Yes, of course."

She glared at Morgead for a minute before gesturing at me to continue.

"Well, me and Val are soulmates, we think at least."

Jez took a sharp intake of breath.

"Please believe us. Now, I know you won't believe this, even though I truly hope you will, but we joined."

"Rae, stop, don't."

I looked at him and then at Jez and Morgead, they were exchanging glances again.

I went over to Val and whispered lightly and quietly in his ear.

"We can trust them! I know we can."

He looked up at me through his lashes.

"Fine."

I walked back over to the sofa which I had been sitting on and cleared my throat so that I had Jez and Morgead's attention.

"Well, we joined Circle Daybreak."

I cringed, waiting for the accusing looks and glares, the cries of surprise and the looks of disappointment but they didn't come.

"See, we can tell them."

Jez was crouched next to Morgead and was whispering into his ear but I could still make out some of the words.

"But what if…"

"That… happen… friends."

"But… baby… protection."

So I was right! Jez is pregnant! I did a mini dance inside my head.

Suddenly Jez broke away and looked at us with eyes filled with anticipation,

"I guess I should start at the beginning. Well not quite the beginning. Almost the beginning. The real beginning would be the day I left but I will explain that later. First, I want to ask you a question."

I nodded.

"At your Circle Daybreak meetings, have you ever seen Vampire/Human partnerships?"

I nodded, pushing a smile onto my face but inside I was screaming.

What the Hell was going on?

* * *

**Would you guys rather small chapters like this, it is quite a lot shorter than most of mine. I would be able to update smaller chapters quicker! Or Longer chapters which I wouldn't be able to update as quickly?**

**REVIEW!**

**The first sign of madness is having hair on you palms...**

**What's the second? Review what you think it is... And I'll say the winner next update! And the winner gets a preview!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay! Another update! I will try to write more chapters tomorrow but i can't promise anything!**

**Please review guys! I love reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Night World, I only own a computer and cuddly tortoise called Tia...**

**Stuff: I am doing some research on Witchcraft and Pagans and stuff for another story i am writing... So if anyone has any information they would like to share with me please could they PM or review or whatever... I am just looking fro general information... On anything you think would interest me...**

**Thanks in advance!**

**Eva  
xxx

* * *

**Val's POV

I could sense Raven's worry and confusion through out soulmate bond.

I grabbed her hand to comfort her and I saw Jez watching my every move.

"Well? Are you going to explain?"

I was getting impatient.

"I will say why I left in a minute but first I will explain why I came back. I left our gang and then, I joined Circle Daybreak."

What? She joined Circle Daybreak after she left the first time? I was confused.

"I know you will probably be very confused right now."

Could she read my mind?

"But please just let me explain. I left because I found something out about myself. I found out I was half-human."

Half-human? What?

"Yeah, I know. I was shocked too. My father was a vampire but my mother was human. They were soulmates and eventually, I was born. I will go back to that later because that concerns why we are moving around a lot. But anyway, I went to Circle Daybreak because of this and I did missions and things."

"Where you had to have sex with another vampire and you didn't think to tell me that!"

I heard Morgead fiercely whisper.

Still like an old married couple.

"Well, sorry for that, but it's not something I want everyone to know!"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I mean that you can't keep a secret from anyone at all!"

I snickered and Jez turned to glare at me.

"Well you can't keep a secret either! You projected the entire night when we had sex to everyone in the mansion!"

Now I was full out laughing.

"You really did that Jez?"

She glared once more before turning to Morgead and her face softened.

"Sorry, Morgead, it's just the hormones. You can't blame it one the hormones though so come up with a good excuse."

"I'm hungry?"

She narrowed her eyes at him but then turned away.

"Anyway, before I was rudely interrupted, I was going to say that I was given the mission to find the Wild Power which you supposedly had. So I wen to Morgead's house, defeated him and then it came to the blood drinking. Because I was half-human, I had been surviving on human food, so I didn't want to drink his blood."

Morgead cut it.

"So she made me drinks hers instead."

"And when he did we had the bind thing and realised we were soulmates. Then blah blah blah Pierce kidnapped us. Well, I was with my human cousin, Claire and with my human friend, Hugh. Except Hugh knew about vampires and stuff because he was an old soul and part of Circle Daybreak. When we were together a train came at us and one of us stopped it with blue fire. Then we were kidnapped and Morgead was already in the van. Then we got there and Pierce was working with Lily Redfern. They tried to get it out of us which one was the Wild Power and none of us knew so she stabbed me in the heart with a wooded stake."

I flinched and so did Raven.

"How did you survive?"

"I'll get to that in a minute but anyway, I was lying there bleeding when suddenly, blue fire burst out of my body. I was the wild power! And then everyone crowded around me and I kind of died, then Morgead mentally shouted, um… I think it was Come back here right now or I'll follow you and kill you again. Then he was in one of his excited moods and y'know what he's like in one of them. Utterly unstoppable and so it brought me back to life! That's basically that story. But now, recently, well a month ago, we were at a party or something and got drunk and basically ended up having sex and then there was a big thing about me projecting the whole thing to everyone and us both storming off and then I decided I would leave- for reasons I will get too- and then I was knocked out and I passed out, in the middle of writing a note, so the note only said Goodbye Morgead, so he thought it was a suicide and then I survived and met this really evil healer, explained everything to Morgead and then we ran away."

She paused for a massive breath.

I used this to question her.

"So, why exactly did you run away?"

"Well."

Morgead took up the story.

"We were in Thierry's mansion and he has this massive library and for some reason in this library there is the diary of Jez's mum and in it there was this thing about people following her because of the whole, pregnant with a mutant thing."

"Hey!"

Morgead smirked at Jez before continuing.

"Well, there was this Healer and she was following Jez's mum and then she turned up at the mansion that day and so we ran."

"What was her name?'

Raven was obviously thinking that she could help.

"It was-"

The doorbell rang cutting Jez short.

"Don't say anything. Wait until I come back."

I walked towards the door and opened it.

A woman with white, blond hair stood before me.

"Hi, my name is Healer Esther, could I come in a minute?"

* * *

**Did you like it? I really hope you did! I will try to update next weekend! I promise but i need reviews!**

**Nobody got my question!**

**i asked, if having hairs on your palms is the first sign of madness... what is the second? Nobody even tried to guess!**

**Well, the answer is: Looking for them...**

**Get it?**

**Probably not...**

**Remember, any info please contact me!**


	5. Chapter 5

**OK, yay another update! I am going to write more chapters if i can this weekend and then i won't have a break in updating but i will keep it to weekends... Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed! I hope you all like the story and i just wanted to let you know i really appreciate it! If you have reviewed and you have an account you will know that i try to respond to every review! So this is my way of responding to all the reviews who were by non-signed in reviewers!...  
****Thank you to:**

**Emaline**

**Kate**

**Mia**

**Dublinangel10**

**Sparkly Keller**

**Sophie**

**You guys are all so great! And thank you to everyone who reviewed when they were signed in!**

**Summary: I am sure you know what it is by now.**

**Disclaimer: I only own a computer and really cute tortoise called Tia! And frankly, if i did own the Night World series, Strange Fate would be out by now!**

**Review: Review please!**

**Eva  
xxx

* * *

**

"_Hi, my name is Healer Esther, could I come in a minute?"_

Raven's POV

I heard Jez whisper to me.

"Shit, she's here."

I realised that she had been about to say that her name was Esther.

"Follow me upstairs, you'll have to be quiet or else she will realise."

She nodded and grabbed Morgead's hand.

I led them up the stairs to a mine and Val's bedroom. It had a balcony outside which they could use to escape.

"Get out onto the balcony and then jump to the next roof along. From there you can try to make your own way out of here. I'd advise you to keep going for a bit because one; they probably have people watching from the ground and two; another car is along that way. They might already have your car and even if they don't they probably know where it is and have surveillance on it so take these."

I thrust some keys into Jez's hands.

"The car is a BMW and is parked here."

I handed them a piece of paper with an address on it. And a phone number

"There is some blood in the back, all packed up because we were going to go on a camping trip but you use it and keep in touch. You know our address and on that piece of paper I gave you is out phone number."

They nodded.

"Good luck."

They nodded once more before leaping along to the next roof

"Honey…"

I heard Val call from downstairs.

"Who is it?"

"Someone who wants to ask a few questions about Morgead and Jez, she thinks they might be in trouble. You can't remember where they might be can you?"

I took a deep breath before walking slowly down the stairs.

"No, not at all."

Morgead's POV

We reached the car and drove out.

I had made sure that Jez had taken two blood bags out of the back for her to drink.

We weren't sure where we were going but we knew we had to get there fast.

"Where shall we go?"

Jez's voice was quiet and timid.

I sighed.

"I don't know, I think it is more of a case of where can we go?"

I stressed the 'can'.

"I'm scared."

I looked at her and reached out a hand.

"Don't be. We will be fine, I promise you."

She nodded but in the dim light I could just make out tears starting to run down her cheeks.

"Aw Jez. C'mon… Look at me."

She turned to face me and her eyes glowed faintly.

"Look, we'll be fine!"

I leant across to wipe the tears from her cheeks.

"But…"

She trailed off.

"But nothing."

She sobbed.

"But, I was the one who got you into this! You might get hurt!"

I was getting concerned; this behaviour was nothing like Jez normally was.

"Jez! In my lifetime I have got hurt loads and if I hadn't met you I can almost guarantee that I would not be alive today! You saved me Jez!"

She smiled but it was thin.

Suddenly she screamed.

"Look out!"

I looked to the front just to see the back bumper of the car in front smash into the windscreen before I felt it smash into me.

Stars of pain created supernovas in my mind as I struggled to stay awake. I could faintly hear Jez screaming before my eyes were mashed closed by the blood gushing from a wound in my forehead.

Then all I could see was black. And one streak of white, like a strand of hair…

* * *

**Intriguing is it not? All i can say right now is that the story is not finished and that i didn't have this down in my plan. See, quite a few weeks ago i was lying in bed at around 1 in the morning and i made a plan for this story but once again, what happens so often to me has happened... The plot tortoises (I don't have bunnies) have overpowered me and made some weird twist in the story so... if you want another update you have to review!**

**And please support my fight against the plot torties!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, I know some of you might want to kill me because of what just happened but don't just yet! I have many plans up my sleeves!  
I am so depressed right now so please can you guys cheer me up with reviews! I feel terrible and it is raining so much we think it might flood but hey, that is England for you! So please review and tell me your ideas and everything!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Night World, just a cute cuddly tortoise called Tia!**

**Reviews: When will fate catch you up has 58 reviews! This has only 19! Please please please please review! Reviews keep me writing! And When will fate catch you has 16 favourites and 17 alerts!This only has 5 favourites and 8 alerts! C'mon guys! Please please please please!**

**Eva  
xxx**

**

* * *

**_I looked to the front just to see the back bumper of the car in front smash into the windscreen before I felt it smash into me._

_Stars of pain created supernovas in my mind as I struggled to stay awake. I could faintly hear Jez screaming before my eyes were mashed closed by the blood gushing from a wound in my forehead._

_Then all I could see was black. And one streak of white, like a strand of hair…_

Jez's POV

Pain, anger, sorrow, regret.

Four things so clear in my mind. I had left Morgead, lying in a nearby ditch; it is my fault that he had been in that car crash. My fault for everything.

The car crash was two weeks ago. Since then I had been living in forests. One in Alaska, one in Greenland, one in Iceland and now, England. Sherwood forest. Funny that, the forest of Robin Hood, another outlaw, another one that had had people killed in his name. Same as me…

"Hello?"

I tensed, someone was here.

Human it seemed.

"Hello? Is anyone there? I'm lost, please, if anyone is there please help!"

I loosened my muscles and sprang. Up I jumped, into a tree that had overhanging branches. Birds scattered, shattering the cold silence.

"Hello? Please help!"

I peered out and saw a young man carrying something. I used my vampire vision to see what it was. It was a young child. A girl. His daughter?

"Please! I need help. My little sister is sick! Is anyone there?"

My heart went out to him; he looked about eighteen or nineteen. The girl looked to be about eight.

He sighed, once again breaking the once peaceful silence. Now the silence seemed cruel and unforgiving.

I decided to help.

Maybe by saving one or two lives I could make up for the many that had been taken for me.

"Where are you?"

My voice seemed alien in the stillness.

"Hello? Hello? Over here! Please come quickly!"

I hopped down from the tree and walked out into the clearing where I knew the boy and girl to be.

The boy looked taken aback. I guess anyone would be.

I was wearing a black T-Shirt and black tight fitting trousers. The T-Shirt was loose but you could still see that I was pregnant.

"Who are you?"

I held up a hand to dismiss the question.

"Never mind that, what happened to your sister?"

He nodded. Acknowledging that I didn't want to say anything about who I was and that we had to concentrate on his sister, not pleasantries.

"She tripped and fell. We were on a path and she thought she had seen a rare butterfly or something. I found her unconscious."

I swallowed and went over to her. She was pale.

"Can you lay her down on the ground please?"

The boy nodded.

"Her name is Skye."

He carefully put her down on a soft mossy area and I knelt down beside her.

He did the same.

For the first time I looked properly at him and the prone girl in front of me.

"How long have you been out here?"

He hesitated slightly before answering.

"Three days, I think."

As long as me.

"How long has she been unconscious?"

He hesitated for an even longer time.

"About two days, maybe less. I wasn't exactly keeping track."

"Did you have any water?"

H nodded.

"There was a stream a while back, I dribbled some into her mouth. I also put some in my water bottle."

"Is there any left?"

He nodded.

"I am going to need that."

He nodded once more.

"I am also going to need a fire. Can you go and collect some firewood?"

He nodded and stood up.

"Oh and would you mind taking off your jacket?"

He shook his head and shrugged it off.

"Who… Who are you?"

I smiled slightly.

"I'm Jez Redfern and I'm the one who is going to save you."

* * *

**Intriguing is it not? It's like Robin Hood! Please review with ideas and stuff like that! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Right people... i am going to compare this stories stats to When will Fate catch you up. You will be astounded.  
Reviews: ** _WWFCYU- 58_**  
AIABW- 24  
****Hits: ** _WWFCYU- 2052_**  
**** AIABW- 571  
****Alerts: ** _WWFCYU- 16_**  
AIABW- 12  
Favourites: **_WWFCYU- 17_**  
**** AIABW- 5**

**Really guys! Please! WWFCYU had seven chapters and one authors note. so eight chapters. This is the seventh chapter and look how far behind it is! I would really like for one of my stories to get over a hundred reviews! Please can it be this one that gets over 100 reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Night World series, just some very tatty old books!**

**Reviews: REVIEW! Virtual Irish Fudge for anyone that reviews plus a preview! You can't resist the Virtual Irish Fudge now can you?**

**Eva  
xxx**

**

* * *

**"_I'm Jez Redfern and I'm the one who is going to save you."_

Jez's POV

"Here's the jacket. I'll be back soon. Thank you so much!"

The boy gave me his jacket and walked off.

"Hey!"

He turned around at the sound of y voice and I could see that he was now crying.

"What's your name?"

"Darren."

I swallowed and smiled.

"Well Darren, You're going to be alright. And so is Skye."

He nodded but I could sense that he didn't really believe me.

"I promise."

He nodded once more and turned back to the forest.

"Thanks."

He whispered softly but because of my vampire senses I could still hear him and so for the first time in what seemed like ages I smiled.

Then my face turned grim when I turned back to the girl lying in front of me.

Darren must have been desperate to leave his little sister with a stranger!

She was unconscious as he said and pale. Her skin felt clammy and warm, as if she had a fever.

"Skye."

I whispered softly.

Her eyes moved wildly under their lids but otherwise she showed no reaction.

Carefully I reached out towards her mind. It was open so I could gain easy access but there was nothing in it. It was blank.

Frowning I tried harder and at last I caught a glimpse of something. Someone.

**(AN: Anything in italics are Skye's thoughts.)**

'_Hello?'_

There was a voice but it was in my mind.

'_Hello? Who is that?'_

I had only encountered this way of talking through the Soulmate Principal.

'_What is a soulmate?'_

I had forgotten to hide my thoughts.

'_You don't need to hide your thoughts from me.'_

The voice was high pitched and feminine but with a child's innocence.

Skye's voice.

'_How do you know my name? Where is my brother?'_

'Skye'

'_How do you know my name? I am scared!'_

Her voice was timid.

'Skye, my name is Jez. Where are you?'

'_I don't know.'_

'Skye sweetie, I am a friend of your brother's and there is something I really need you to do.'

'_What is it?'_

'I need you to wake up.'

'_What are you talking about? I am awake!'_

I hesitated.

'Skye, where are you?'

'_At the park! But everyone else has gone!'_

'Who took you to the park?'

'_A nice man.'_

'What was this nice man's name?'

'_I don't remember. It began with H though.'_

I frowned internally.

'When did he take you there?'

'_I don't know! Two days ago I think. Maybe.'_

_Suddenly images appeared in her mind of a tall bald holding her hand and leading her towards a set of swings._

"_Now you stay here and I will get you when I need you. Will you be a good girl?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Good."_

_The man reached down to rub Skye's head and then the images stopped._

'Skye?'

'_Can you help me?'_

'I don't know. I need to go now.'

'_Please don't leave me.'_

The fear in her voice broke my heart. It was like a whimper.

'I am so so sorry, but I have to, I have to look after your brother.'

'_Okay.'_

'Little girls must be strong! And then they get presents from Santa!'

'_I will be strong.'_

'See you soon sweetie.'

I then pulled out her mind and wiped tears from my eyes.

I looked down at the small bundle in my arms. Her hair was like an angel's. It was gold and silver, like moonlight and sunlight woven together and it sparkled in the fading light.

"Jez, I have found some firewood but I need help bringing it to the clearing."

"'Kay."

I didn't know why Skye was locked in her own mind but I was determined to find out.

* * *

**Exciting stuff isn't it! So many of you have been asking about Morgead. I am afraid i can't say anything except that he is alive because the EVIL PLOT TORTOISES refuse to tell me anything more. They are very pissed off at the moment because we did think that we had two girls and three boys, we now can confirm that we have three definite girls (Tia, Cassie and Hector(Vickie)) and two more probably girls (Boris, Eugene). Very pissed off plot tortoises = a clueless me!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, slightly later preview but i was at a party... My neighbour is moving away... :( sad... Anyway, here is a new chapter, kind of gives you some answers but also a load more questions! Once again i have to remind you to _REVIEW!_ and _FAVOURITE_ and all that stuff! **

**REVIEW=PREVIEW!**

**Next chapter will be short i think but hopefully you will like it! I have also included some information about Morgead but as i am not totally sure what has happened to him i need ideas! Plot tortoises are evil little creatures that refuse to tell me things like that!**

**So review and yeah, hope you are all happy! **

**Hallowe'en soon! I love hallowe'en, it is the best holiday ever!**

**Eva  
xxx

* * *

**_I didn't know why Skye was locked in her own mind but I was determined to find out._

Darren's POV

I was scared. We were alone in the forest. I didn't know what to do and at first I was thankful for finding Jez but now I am not so sure. She seems pregnant and so I thought she would be caring but when we were taking the wood into the clearing she carried it as if it was no weight at all. No she is just staring into space and tears are rolling down her cheeks.

"Jez?"

She looked up.

"Jez, are you okay?"

She nodded then stood up and went over to the fire.

"What were you doing out here?"

I sighed.

I knew that this had been coming but I still didn't have an answer.

"I'll say if you say."

"What?"

She turned to face me and her face looked older than before.

"I will tell you why I am here if you tell me. Truthfully."

I wanted to know why she was here in that state.

"Okay. Mine kind of has a story behind so you go first."

She nodded before taking in a deep breath.

"Well, I was with my boyfriend, well he's not my boyfriend, he's something more, my soulmate. And we were on the run from this person who…"

She trailed off so I grabbed her hand.

"It's okay."

She nodded.

"Well this person really didn't like us because of this."

She pointed to the baby bump.

"I don't know why, maybe she was jealous but anyway. She was following us and we were escaping in a car and the car crashed and I pulled Morgead out, that was his name, and I don't know if he is still alive but I couldn't put him through any more danger."

Her voice was becoming more hurried and high-pitched and tears were rolling down her face. I had never seen an adult break down before and it made me realise she didn't look that much older than me!

"So yeah, I came here. Your turn."

She tried to smile but there was too much pain on her face.

"Well, me and Skye lived down in the south. In Southampton. It's this port, quite famous?"

She shook her head. I took a deep breath and took in a deep breath, I decided to do it like a plaster, rip it off and avoid as much pain.

"Well, one night I went out with some friends from school and then, when I got back my parents were gone. I had one of my friends with me, well he wasn't really a friend he was this new kid who we had been forced to invite and he said he just needed to make a phone call, anyway, I went inside and invited him in and then when I realised my parents weren't home I turned and he had changed. He kicked open the door and there were other people outside. I ran upstairs to Skye's room and picked her up but then they were inside and I couldn't get out."

I felt Jez put a hand on my knee but I just kept talking faster and faster, trying to get the words away, as if saying them faster would make them less true.

"They got to us and I don't remember after that, they must have sued a gas or something because when I woke up I was tied up in a room with Skye next to me. We were there for days, I am not quite sure how long though because the food they brought us was drugged. Anyway, one day I saw a chance and took it, we escaped and got here."

I couldn't look at Jez. I was afraid at what I would see and I was struggling not to cry.

"Hey, it's okay Darren. I just need you to tell me whether Skye actually fell over or whether she has been asleep since you set off?"

"Well, she was asleep when I saw the chance so I woke her up and we had been walking for maybe and hour when she just collapsed again!"

"That's fine. Probably the drug they used is what is causing her to sleep now. How about we sleep now and then in the morning we can try to do something."

I nodded, mainly because I was too tired to speak and then I lay down on the ground and promptly fell asleep.

* * *

_Jez's POV_

I got up early due to a lack of sleep and nightmares. I decided I would let Darren sleep a little longer. I knew I had to keep busy to avoid thinking about Morgead.

I decided to hunt. I could smell some deer in the distance and so I set off, running fast but making almost no sound at all.

I quickly got to the deer and I felt relief as the warm blood gushed down my throat. Now all I had to do is find some human food for Darren and Skye and myself, of course.

I could hear him stirring so I quickly found some berries. Then I ran back quickly to the clearing.

"Wakey wakey."

Darren's eyes shot open and I could tell he had been having a nightmare.

"I found these berries. I am pretty sure they are poisonous or anything so go ahead have breakfast. I'll give some to Skye. I already had some."

"Okay, I will go again to find some more food. See you soon."

With that Darren walked off with the berries in his hands.

So I went over to Skye. The news last night shocked me, it was horrible, in a way it reminded me if Rashel and Quinn's story except this one was with humans. Humans can be just as evil as any Night World creature.

I opened Skye's mouth and put in a berry. Then I tried to coax it down her throat, it worked! So I tried again and then I did it with water and it was working. Then I decided to try to get into her mind again to see if she was okay and see if I could find anything else out.

I was almost in her mind when I heard footsteps approaching.

So I stopped abruptly.

"Jez…"

Darren voice came from behind me, the opposite side to the footsteps. I hurriedly looked up to see a tall man swaggering forward. He was the man from Skye's mind. He looked familiar from somewhere different though and was definitely a vampire.

"Jez!"

Darren's voice was besides me now. He had picked up Skye.

"Jez! That man is a vampire! We have to get out of here!"

* * *

**Remember REVIEW=PREVIEW! And the review i like the most get's an extra special preview and if they have an idea i will try to put it in if it fits! So yeah, review good and you get a mention like:**

**vampiressincognito! Whose review is this:**

_Stupid Plot tortoises! And WWFCYU readers who decided not to read this...I bet the tortoises are behind this._

Skye...is confusing. But you'll clear it ? Right? Hmm?

You know I can just see them then telling us about Morgead, not that I would mind. But hey, wouldn't Jez have checked to make sure he was alive? I'm confuzzled.

Is the person who trapped Skye(or I'm pretty sure he did)a vampire(or night worlder) we know? OR vaguely heard of? hmm?

A message for the tortoises: Oh come on? Please? I'll give you cupcakes, waffles, cookies, and enchiladas if you give her clues! AND...umm...wait do reviews make tortoises happy?

PLEASE! \

now back to you: Update soon? I just snuck on the computer even though I'm grounded and decided to write this review, which is pretty long to me. But, you probably have schoolwork, but don't let that slow you down! And try bribing the tortoises if you have writers block. It works!

**Thank you once again to her and review guys! C'mon, we need to get over 58 reviews! We have 30 so far and i feel like being mean and saying that if we don't get to at least 36 i won't update next weekend! Mean side is coming out or is it just the plot tortoises? Who knows?**


	9. Chapter 9

**I am so sorry i didn't update last weekend! I was soooooooooo busy though and my tortoise wasn't very well :( But now she is better and so i have the chapter! I know it is short but i didn't want to bore anyone! As i didn't update last weekend i have a proposition... If i get over 6 reviews, i will try me very very best to update tomorrow! So please review and then i will update!**

**Also, i was wondering how many of you have been on L J Smith's website because there she has some stories about the characters! Like there is one on Mary-Lynette and Ash, and one which reveals that two of the daybreakers are twins! And other stuff like that so if anyone wants any more information please review or whatever and i can supply it!**

**Remember: Review for an update tomorrow!**

**Eva  
xxx

* * *

**Morgead's POV

Pain. That was all my mind could register.

It ripped at my heart and tried to destroy my soul.

But one thought allowed me to survive the trauma.

Jez.

I had no idea if she was okay, if she was alive even.

I have no idea how long I was like that. Whether it was days, months or even years, but then, one day that pain started to fade. I started to wake up. I became alive again.

"He just moved!"

I heard a familiar male voice snicker near to my ear.

"Of course he moved! He has to breathe you know!"

I would have laughed at that except I knew it would have hurt too much and I had forgotten how too.

"I don't mean that, I am not a retard!"

"Are you sure about that?"

I wanted to bang both their heads together. I recognised the voices but I just couldn't pinpoint who the two people were.

"For God's sake Ash! Just shut up! And you too Quinn!"

Ash and Quinn! I was in Circle Daybreak once again. At least that was better than being with Esther!

I moaned.

"Hey guys…"

Someone tutted.

"Quinn, I thought I told you to shut up!"

Mary-Lynette still needed anger management obviously!

"No, being serious and all, I think he just moaned."

For once Quinn was actually benefiting my life!

"Don't be stupid! That's impossible!"

And Ash goes and wrecks it, as usual!

I moaned again but louder this time.

"I heard it that time too!"

Yeah! And Mary-Lynette saves the day!

"Morgead, Morgead can you hear me? Just moan or something if you do…"

I moaned once more.

"Oh my God! I'll go tell Thierry! You two stay here, don't fight and keep talking to him…"

I almost laughed at that.

"How long are you going to be exactly? It's not as if we are going to start World War three in the space of two minutes! We are not animals M'lin…"

"Well stop acting like animals then!"

I heard Mary-Lynette storm out of the room and almost smirked.

"Dude, you are so whipped!"

"Just shut up Quinn!"

I heard them both sit down. They obviously didn't know what to say so I decided to try and join in the conversation.

"Where…"

My voice came out all gravely.

"What?"

"I think he's trying to speak."

I tried again.

"Where… Jez…"

They both took deep breaths and I realised something was wrong. The room felt too still, like the world had been put on pause.

"Look Morgead, we don't know. I have no idea whether I can tell you this or not but you were in a car crash. We don't know whether Jez got out of it alive or whether she was thrown from the car. There was a lot of blood but we honestly don't know."

I bit back a sob.

"Look man, I don't know why you ran away, you must have had good reason and all that but we want to help."

I didn't know what to do.

"You… can't… help…"

Ash sighed.

"We can try."

"No… use…"

I heard him swallow and then get up.

"Fine. Would you like some water?"

"Yes…"

I heard the sound of running feet and someone out of breath.

"Thierry's coming and he's bring the healer. Don't worry Morgead, you'll get some help soon."

My blood ran cold when I heard about the healer.

"What is… the healer's… name?"

I heard Mary-Lynette squeak slightly in surprise. She obviously hadn't expected me to speak.

"Oh… It's the nice one, the one who looked after Jez… Do you remember? Her name was Esther…"

* * *

**ESTHER HAS RETURNED! Dun dun duuuuuuuuuuuunnnnnnnnnnn...**

**Remember, 6 reviews for an update tomorrow! And if you review you get a preview! Yay! **


	10. Chapter 10

**I got NINE reviews! Thanks you guys! Although, as i didn't get them in time i didn't update last Sunday, but hopefully you will be pleased because this chapter has over 2000 words! Which is almost double what the other chapters usually are! **

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed and i am sorry i didn't preview or really even reply, i was just so busy! Anyway, that is a bad excuse i know...**

**Anyway, I don't own the Night World series, my name isn't LJSmith!**

**Please review!**

**Eva  
xxx

* * *

**"_Jez! That man is a vampire! We have to get out of here!"_

Darren's POV

I froze, still holding my sister, wondering if Jez had noticed my slip up.

I hadn't exactly told her all the truth about the kidnap. The men weren't just men, they had been vampires and what they had done to me and Skye and the people there was still too painful in my mind for me to ever want to remember it again. Although I knew that if we survived I would have to explain the story again and relive all those horrible scenes.

"What?"

The loud exclamation seemed to shatter the stillness of the forest. In my memories it was burning and loud yet in reality there was no noise at all. The man wasn't looking like a monster or screaming loudly. He looked like a man, except there was something not quite right. Something primal and animal and almost reptile seemed to inhabit his body. But I knew it was his body. He was all that.

I turned to Jez and saw her face light up in horror at the man in front of us.

"Now now Darren, what did I tell you about saying things you aren't supposed too?"

I snarled at the man. His voice brought me out of frozen position and I stumbled to get Skye as far away from him as possible.

He was tall and intimidating and he knew it. He used it to his advantage.

I sneaked a glance at Jez and vaguely surprised to find that she wasn't pointing at me and saying I was crazy, instead she was gazing in horror at the bald man. Maybe she could sense he was danger and she thought I was right?

In my dreams of the man he always seemed much more monsterish, if that is a word. He always seemed worse, more animalistic but never once in any of my nightmares did he appear as what he truly looked like. Me, well all humans generally. I think that him in this guise is worse because I know that if I hadn't seen him before I would have been fooled once again. When he was an animal I recognised him for exactly what he is, a predator but in this form he seems the same as any human being. But there is something in the way he walks, the way he smiles, even the way he breathes, as if he knows he is better than me and that he knows he could crush me, as if every thing he does should be worshipped because it is so great. Superior. But then Darwin would say he is superior. He is the ultimate predator. He has the most perfect disguise. He knows how to act and is impossibly fast. Strong and violent and can tell what you are thinking. Perfectly capable of killing any human except he doesn't, he tortures them. He pulls out their lives so that they live but don't live because that is not any sort of life that even the most deadly of criminals deserves. Not even he deserves something like that.

"Thinking about me again? Darren you really need to get over this little obsession. You wouldn't want out guest to get the wrong impression now would we? Especially as I am a relative of hers! Jez I see you have met Darren, I didn't realise you were still around, I guess you are a wild power after all. What has Darren told you about me? I presume it wasn't that I am a vampire judging by the surprised look you had on your face when he revealed that. Did he say we kidnapped him? Did he say how cruel we were? Well, I just want you to know that it was all true!"

He was a relative of Jez's? I looked to her in horror and surprise and saw her snarl. Then she leapt towards him.

"My friends killed you before and now it's my turn. You sent people after my mother! You are probably paying Esther to track me and try to hurt Morgead!"

He smirked and sidestepped her advances easily.

"Of course I did, another abomination is about to be born. It will be vermin, just like you. Your father was weak. He fell in love with a sickly human. He fell in love with vermin, with food."

I could see that the accusations were hurting Jez. I suddenly heard a sort of voice in my head, it sounded like Jez. Her eyes caught mine for a minute and I realised she was trying to send a message to me.

'_Darren, I am so sorry that I didn't tell you, I didn't realise that you had been kidnapped by vampires! You need to get Skye and yourself out of here. As soon as you can find a phone, ring this number and you will be protected. Remember this number, 07645327594. I am so so sorry!'_

Then I felt the connection leave and her focus was solely on Hunter.

I repeated the number in my head, over and over again until I was sure I got it, and then I sent out a silent thank you and hoped that she heard. Yes I was annoyed at her for not saying she was a vampire but she seemed to be on the right side, if there was one, and so I hoped that she would survive. She had helped me survive and I knew she had helped Skye.

"My mother was not vermin! She was a good person and you killed her!"

"I should have killed you while I got the chance! I guess I didn't realise you were going to go astray. I thought I could trust the Blackthorn but obviously he is just as traitorous to our race as you are!"

I felt the force behind his words and I knew he truly believed them. But I also knew that they would just provoke Jez more. I knew that I should try to get away and to a phone but I couldn't help it, I was watching them fight with the same sort of sick fascination that people have when they drive past a car crash. I couldn't help myself.

"Don't you dare say that about my soulmate!"

Jez let out an inhuman scream and launched herself at Hunter. While doing so she grabbed a stick off the ground and cut her arm. Blood started to flow and I felt nauseous. Suddenly she outstretched her arms and a sort of blue fire spread out of them and engulfed Hunter. He screamed and Jez laughed. It was terrifying yet exhilarating at the same time. The man who had wrecked my life being hurt as he hurt me.

Then the fire stopped and all that was left was a crisp body. He was definitely dead.

Jez turned to me and although I knew I should be scared because I had just seen her do this to a man I wasn't. She looked at me and smiled exasperatedly.

"I thought I told you to go! To take Skye and get out of here!"

I shrugged.

"You did but- Jez! Behind you!"

She turned as fast as a snake strikes and plunged the twig she was used before to cut herself into Hunter's body. It convulsed briefly before collapsing once again. I had seen his body stand up and start healing and that was how I warned her. I thought he had been dead, he certainly looked dead before.

"Is he dead now?"

My voice was timid and I chastised myself internally.

"Possibly not. Two of my friends claimed to have killed him before but he has always come back. To make sure I will have to burn the body and put more wood into it. He seems to have been charmed. Anyway, you need to go. You have to go and call that number, you still know it right?"

I nodded.

"07645327594"

"Good, now you go and find a phone, I think Skye will wake up now that Hunter is dead. But I can check to make sure once I have started a fire."

After that she whizzed around, collecting anything that could burn and piled them high around Hunter's body. Then she cut herself once again and used the blue fire to start the Pyre.

"Okay, if you give me Skye I can go into her mind and see if she is awaking."

I nodded and handed over the limp body of my little sister.

If the circumstances hadn't been so grim I would have laughed. Jez and Skye just looked so comical. It looked like a séance. Jez was cradling Skye's head in her hands and had closed her eyes and was muttering. It only took a minute and then both of them woke up.

Skye's eyes opened slowly as if she thought there would be something terrible on the outside. She glanced around warily and then caught sight of me. She leapt up pushing Jez back and jumped onto me and wrapped her legs around me like a monkey.

"Hey Skye."

I laughed in relief; she was actually back and okay!

"Darren! You're back! I have missed you!"

She then got off and went over to Jez.

"Jezzie, I am sorry I pushed you over. Jezzie? Jez?"

Her voice became urgent.

"Jez!"

I went over to her and saw that Jez was lying down at am awkward angle. As if she had fainted.

"Damn it!"

I realised I couldn't just leave her there so I picked up her body, being careful of the baby bump.

I knew I couldn't take her to the hospital because of what she was but I couldn't just leave her. The only option would be to ring the number she had given me.

"Skye, we have to go and get some help for Jez."

Skye's lip wobbled.

"But I want to go home!"

"I know."

I took her hand in mine.

"I just want to go home!"

I pulled her up and gave her a hug.

"C'mon, it'll be an adventure!"

"Fine…"

She huffed. I just hoped that she wasn't going to start sulking; she is always insufferable when she sulks.

We walked slowly but steadily. I don't know how long we walked for, it must have been hours but eventually we managed to reach the border of the woods and found a petrol station.

I walked up to the desk inside the little shop.

"Excuse me."

The man there looked up, obviously surprised to see Skye and me with Jez in between us.

"You kids lost?"

I shrugged.

"I need to use a phone but I don't have any change. Could I please use your phone or could you give me some change?"

I hoped he would be the Good Samaritan type and he was. I was in luck.

"Here you are kid."

He have me a five pound note and five pound coins.

"Hey, is you sister or whoever she is alright?"

I nodded and tried to make my eyes as wide and innocent as possible.

"Yeah, it's just a side-effect of the pregnancy, thanks for your help."

I walked slowly outside where the light was just beginning to go and went over to the pay phone.

Once there I put in a pound and dialled the number Jez had given me.

"Hello?"

"Hi, um… I don't know how to say this, do you know someone called Jez?"

I stuttered awkwardly.

"Who is this?"

The voice was male and became slightly aggressive.

"My name is Darren, I was with her and this guy, Hunter came out and then she saved my sister and killed him and then, she fainted or something but she said I could call this number and get help. Can you help?"

I knew I had been rambling and for a minute I thought the person was going to hang up because there was just silence.

"Where are you?"

"I don't know exactly, somewhere near Sherwood Forest."

"England!"

I frowned for a minute.

"Yeah!"

I hadn't noticed yet that the man's voice had an American accent.

"Okay, someone will be with you in about an hour, we can trace the call."

I paused for a minute.

"Wait, who exactly is coming?"

"Circle Daybreak, who did you think?"

**Um... the phone number was one i made up so please don't ring it, that sounds stupid but i should probably say that it isn't a real number, it would be so cool it is was Circle Daybreak number but unfortunately...**

**Review people! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay, i know this chapter will seem really really short compared to the last one but i couldn't get into it, yet i wanted to update soon... So hopefully you will like it. It's more of a filler. Um... As you will read i have invented a new power which will be xplained fully in the next chapter or... if you review you will get some new info. **

**Reviews: Speaking of reviews, i am so sorry i haven't been replying! Slight problem with email and connections but i promise i will try to reply if you review this time!**

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot, a really cool but temperamental plot tortoise (And 6 real ones). All characters and general things like location of the mansion belong to LJSmith!**

**Plot Tortoises: Please can the ideas to tame the plot tortoises keep coming in because they are very funny and definitely inspire me to write, i am thinking of doing a competition of the most inventive ways to tame them and i will say who wins at the end so just include ideas in your reviews!**

**Eva  
xxx**

**PS- Massive shout out to anyone who knows anyone who's fighting or has died in battle and all that for Remembrance Sunday! I don't know if they do the same thing in the USA but anyway, they do it here in England so yeah. Show support for the cause!**

**

* * *

**"_Oh… It's the nice one, the one who looked after Jez… Do you remember? Her name was Esther…"_

Mary-Lynette's POV

As soon as I had the said the name of the healer Morgead's face grew fightened and angry.

"Don't…let…her in."

I shook my head smiling slightly.

"Why? Are you scared?"

I made eye contact with Ash over Morgead's face and he smirked.

"Of course…I'm…scared!"

I really hadn't expected that.

"Why?"

Ash and Quinn were struggling not to laugh.

"Because…she is the…reason…Jez had to…run away."

Ash gasped.

"What?"

"Just don't…let her…in and I can…explain later."

I thought about it for a minute.

"Okay. I'll just go and tell Thierry that there is a chance she could be a threat. I am sure that Thea can help instead."

I nodded at Ash to come outside too.

He followed and closed the door behind us.

"Do you think what he is saying is true?"

I didn't beat around the bush.

"I am not sure, he probably isn't in the best of mental states at the minute but I think we should keep her away just in case. While you go tell Thierry I'll make sure that she doesn't come in."

I nodded and headed off. Behind me I could hear the door open and close.

Morgead looked wrecked but he did seem truthfully scared.

Thierry's door was open but he wasn't there.

"Thierry?"

"He's not here."

The voice was Hannah's and it came from behind.

"Mare, are you okay? You seem worried?"

I ran my hands through my raven hair.

"Yeah, Morgead woke up but he says that the healer is the reason that he and Jez ran away. So we need to keep her out of the room and… Where is Thierry? He was here just a minute ago."

She smiled ruefully.

"I honestly have no idea. He just rushed out muttering something about that weird power thing."

I rolled my eyes.

"Boys and their toys!"

Suddenly Thierry appeared in front of us, obviously flustered.

"Thierry, Morgead refuses to see healer Esther."

"I don't have ti- Wait what?"

"He says that she is the reason he and Jez ran away."

He paused for a second.

"Fine…Send her out. We can find out more later. Someone needs to get to England now."

Hannah jumped off the desk she had been sitting on.

"England? Why?"

"Because a boy just rang our line and says that he is with Jez and that she is injured or something. He is English and he said Hunter's name and they are in England. We are going to try using the new power to get to them, we traced the call to somewhere outside Sherwood Forest."

He put his hand up to his forehead.

"Who's going?"

"Galen and Keller and Iliana."

I nodded.

"I'll go and send healer Esther out. Can I tell Morgead that you have found Jez?"

He hesitated.

"No…we don't know for sure yet."

"Okay, tell Galen, Keller and Iliana good luck for me!"

Then I walked off back towards the room where Morgead was being kept.

As I got closer I heard shouting so I started to run.

Morgead was out of the room on his knees, healer Esther was there muttering a spell and Ash and Quinn were trying to get her away from Morgead.

I sped up.

Esther had her back to me so I tackled her to the ground, taking her by surprise.

"Get him into the room."

Ash and Quinn were surprised too but they sprung into action, they dragged Morgead to the room and locked the door.

I then got Esther and knocked her on the head, hard.

Then I got out my phone and called Nilsson.

"Hey, can you help me?"

He said it would take him two minutes to get here so I sat and waited. It seemed to take much longer though.

Together we got her down to the vaults below the mansion.

"When Thierry comes back we can question her."

"Where's Thierry gone?"

"Oh, I thought you would have known, he went with Galen and that lot to retrieve Jez."

* * *

**Okay, yeah, short... I was feeling depressed... But yeah, please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay everyone, i know i know, i am the worst excuse for a writer there has ever been! But please don't hate me! I know i haven't updated in forever (Literally)but i am so sorry and there was so much going on! So please please please review!**

**Reviews: I have no right to demand reviews and i didn't update so yeah. And i will reply more! My email connection is now fixed so yeah! **

**Plot Tortoises: My actual pet tortoises have woken up from hibernation (FINALLY!) so yeah, please keep it coming with ideas, i don't know whether you can remember i announced a competition for the most inventive solutions to feed their ever hungry appetites but i did and it is still on! The prize will be a place in one of my stories. i have loads of new ideas which i will be doing, but only after i finish this one... of course...**

**Other stuff: As i have been a completely crappy author, i haven't yet had a chance to wish any of you awesome guys a happy New Year or a Merry Christmas so yeah... Happy new Yeah and hopefully you haven't broken any Resolutions yet! One of my Resolutions was to update more so yeah, this is the plan.**

**Updates: I will try to update next weekend! I will be writing all through the week so i hopefully won't leave you with a big gap like i have done these last few months!**

**Disclaimer: Lastly, I do not own any of the characters that you recognise, i do own Skye and Darren and the awesome new power!**

**Eva  
xxx

* * *

**Darren's POV

I sat on a bench outside the petrol station. The man on the phone had sounded American and when I said I was in England he sounded surprised, so I was starting to wonder if the people were ever going to get here. Jez seemed to be deteriorating, and fast. She was delirious and weak, she had started to sweat loads and I had no idea what to do when a sudden blue haze appeared on the horizon. Out of it stepped one very tall man, one reasonably tall man, a very tall woman and another short girl who seemed to be somehow controlling the blue haze.

They saw me very quickly and soon rushed over. The shorter girl and smaller boy both came to be and Skye but the other two rushed over to Jez.

"We have found her. We have made a positive ID of Jez. Over. You can tell Morgead."

The tall man seemed to visibly deflate in relief.

"Who… who are you?"

My voice sounded timid and scared and I scalded myself. You idiot! You are a nineteen year old boy, not someone Skye's age!

"I am not going to let you take until you tell me who you are and how you know her!"

My voice was stronger this time.

"Quite… Um… My name is Thierry Descouedres. I am in a way Jez's boss. I am really sorry but can we make the introductions short, we need to get her back to headquarters ASAP!"

The man spoke in a posh manner, but he had an American accent like the other man on the phone. He came forward and shook my hand. The shake was firm yet he seemed very conservative of his strength.

"You have to be Darren and that must be Skye. Don't worry, both of you can get some rest and explain everything when we get back to America."

"Are you a vampire too?"

I covered my mouth immediately after I had said it. I hadn't meant for it to slip out, it was just a question going around in my head. Thierry turned to face me quicker than I could blink.

"You know about vampires?"

I didn't know what to do but I decided that honesty would probably be the best approach.

"Yeah, um… I was kind of kidnapped by one. The guy Hunter, he took Skye and me. He was tracking us through the forest because we had escaped when we met Jez. He's done something to her… she won't speak or anything."

Everyone was silent but the other man stepped forward.

"Hi, I'm Galen, Thierry is a vampire, I am a shapeshifter, so is Keller, her, and Iliana is a witch."

He pointed to the tall woman first and then to the shorter one.

"Galen!"

"What?"

Galen shrugged.

"Darren deserves to know!"

Then the man, Galen, stepped forward and shook my hand. Up close I was actually the same height as him.

"As Galen said, I'm Keller."

The tall girl who, according to Galen was another shapeshifter, stepped forward.

"Nice to meet you. Um… what is a shapeshifter and witch?"

The girl sighed.

"See Galen, now you've got him all confused. I'll explain when we are back in the USA."

Then she stalked off to help Thierry who was trying to stand up Jez.

Finally the shorter girl came forward.

"Hello, my name is Iliana."

She smiled shyly.

Then reached out to my outstretched hand, which I hadn't bothered to move after Galen and Keller had shook it.

But when we touched it was different. There was a sharp spark and suddenly the world seemed so much brighter.

She quickly took her hand away and looked towards the ground.

"What? What just happened?"

Thierry, Keller and Galen all looked towards me.

"What's wrong? What happened?"

But then Keller looked towards Iliana who was still staring determinedly at the floor.

"You've found him, haven't you?"

"Found what?"

"Her soulmate."

What?

"Soulmate?"

Keller sighed.

"I'll explain when we get back to the USA. Darren can you pick up Skye, Galen will help, Iliana, get the doorway open."

"Is it true?"

Galen had walked over to Iliana and was trying to get her to look up.

"I think so, I don't know."

"That's great! Now lets get back to work."

Thierry was still staring at me, half suspicious, half amazement.

I tried to say something to Iliana but she had gone up the road and looked very concentrated.

I turned to pick up Skye who looked exactly same, unchanged for meeting these four odd people.

"Here, I got her. You g on up there next to Iliana and we'll be safe in no time!"

I trudged slowly up the slight hill to where Iliana stood. She had her eyes closed and was murmuring something under her breath in a language I didn't understand but her mouth seemed to twitch slightly into a smile when I arrived to stand next to her.

Then she opened her brilliant purple eyes and blinked a few times.

"Ready Thierry."

I hadn't noticed but everyone was next to us and the blue haze had appeared again.

"Just step through. It doesn't hurt or anything. Promise."

With that Keller stepped through with Galen following her and disappeared.

Thierry gave me a slight nudge and I went through to into a room with loads of equipment all around.

Many people were standing there, one who stood out was a boy about my age with dark brown hair who was in a wheelchair looking anxiously at the portal.

Then Thierry came through with Jez and his whole face lit up. He struggled to stand and hobbled over to Jez.

"Jez!"

He was crying tears of relief and her eyelids fluttered. I realised he must be Morgead.

Then there was a scream.

Somehow I knew it was Iliana's and that she needed help. So for whatever reason, I ran back through the blue haze. I have no idea why I did it, all I know is that I couldn't bear the thought of Iliana being hurt.

* * *

**So... Did you like that? Surprised at the connection between Darren and Iliana? Can anyone guess what the connection is? *HINT- IF YOU HAVE READ THE BOOKS IT WILL BE SIMPLE!* :) So um yeah... I'll leave you with your thoughts and please please please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Rushing out so no time for a AN**

**REVIEW!

* * *

**

Thierry's POV

We had sent out search crews to look for Darren and Iliana but all had come back negative. There were still people out there looking for them but nobody could find any trace.

It had been a day since we had gotten Jez back and she was being treated by Thea, far away from healer Esther. I didn't quite understand everything that had happened but I understood she was dangerous.

We were keeping her in the basement and trying to make her talk. Once she had realised we knew that she was bad she had turned savage and somehow managed to kill one of the guards. Now she is being watched like a hawk, handcuffed and in a straight jacket.

"Sweetheart, are you okay?"

Hannah came into my office.

"No! We have no idea where Illiana is, or the boy who ran after her, Jez is heavily pregnant and Morgead is delusional. The whole of our team falling apart!"

I was practically shouting by the end.

"Sorry Hannah, I didn't mean to snap, it's just everything is getting to me!"

"It's okay Honey, I understand."

She moved behind me and started to rub my back.

"Everything will work out in the end! We'll find Darren and Iliana; probably she opened another portal somewhere."

"But why would she? What would make her open another portal? And what on hearth would possess that boy to run after her?"

My fears still reared their ugly head but Hannah just laughed.

"I thought that was clear to everyone, especially to the Lord of the Night World! They are soulmates! And I don't know why she opened a portal, maybe she sensed danger but she will be okay! I know she will. And Darren, he survived being kidnapped by a vampire, he will protect her. Stop worrying about everyone else! And Morgead isn't delusional, just traumatized. Relax for once!"

I chuckled.

"You really do know me, don't you…"

I shook my head.

"Fine! I'll go and relax on one condition."

"And what is that condition?"

"That you come with me."

Hannah giggled and swung me around to face her.

"I was planning on doing that already."

And then I kissed her.

* * *

Jez's POV

I am now back in the one place I thought I would never see again. But it feels different, in a way, violated because she was here. She's gone now I know but I still don't like the feel of it. Morgead has been coming in regularly and we have been chatting, I am so glad he's okay but I don't know what to do anymore. He is scarred and I know it's my fault. I let him get hurt and I don't think I can deal with it. I can't stand and look myself in the eye without feeling shame because I know I am the reason he is still being treated right now.

* * *

Morgead's POV

Jez is being distant, something is wrong; I can feel it through the bond. She is upset and guilty but no matter what I do, she won't own up to me, she refuses. I know she feels it is her fault that we had to run away but it wasn't! But I have no idea how to make her see that. I keep thinking that if I had been stronger, better, I could have stopped all this happening. I was supposed to protect her but instead I let myself be left behind! And now I don't know what to do.

* * *

Ash's POV

"How are they?"

Mary-Lynette was lying on our bed waiting for me.

"Completely broken and I don't know if they will ever be fixed. They both blame themselves for each other's predicaments and are too stubborn to realise that none of it was their fault!"

"Just give them time."

"But what if that isn't enough? What if they still aren't healed then?"

I looked into her eyes and only saw tears.

"I don't know."

* * *

**REVIEW**


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay guys! I know I am a really bad author but here is a chapter! For lent, I am trying to write a chapter every four days (Crazy I know) but I hope that this will mean that there will be ten more chapters by the end of this! **

**Summary: ****Jez and Morgead are on the run from not only Circle Daybreak but Esther and her evil crew of minions. Along the way they meet up with old enemies and make new friends but they can't escape the past. With Jez being pregnant and little money left, what will they do? And what will happen if they are caught? Maybe they can't cope but if they go separate ways and disagree, what are their chances of survival and will they risk them?**

******Disclaimer: I don't own The Night World. The characters belong to LJSmith but the plot line belongs to me.**

******Message about Chapter: When I first started writing it I wasn't expecting it to get so angsty and at the end I have to admit that I did cry slightly because all the emotions were getting to me but I hope you enjoy it! It gives more of an insight into Morgead's inner feelings and yeah...**

******IMPORTANT! I was wondering... Would you guys like me to end this story here and continue it as a sequel, write the same sort of chapter in Jez's POV and then write a sequel or just carry on writing this one? because i think that this is quite a good place to end one story and start another if I was going to do that... So i will post this same message at the bottom and a poll will be on my profile to please vote or say something in a review!**

******Eva  
xxx **

* * *

Morgead's POV

"Right I've had enough."

"What?"

I had gone into Jez's room and had woken her up.

"I've had enough!"

"But what have you had enough of?"

"You, moping around constantly, blaming yourself for what happened even though you know it wasn't your fault. For you not realising that I would have got hurt anyway, whether you had run away by yourself or not, because I love you and I wouldn't have just stood around and waited for you to come back."

I was breathing heavily at the end of my outburst and I could see that Jez was shocked.

"Morgead, I didn't realise you felt this way."

"No, you didn't because you have stopped talking to me. You say things but they aren't what you really feel and I doubt you even know what questions you're answering. Everyone is going around on tipy-toes to try and make sure that you don't get upset or offended but maybe you should. That way you will actually be feeling something!"

"I feel things!"

I sighed and threw my hands up in frustration.

"No! You don't! All you do is nod your head and try to smile. Everyone here is out of their minds with worry, not only over you but also with what's happening! They want to know where Illiana is, and where Darren is. But they can't do anything because you aren't saying anything! How do you think I feel when everyone here looks at me with pity because of what happened. And the worst thing is, even I can't help them with the information, because you just abandoned me! You left me and that's what people are thinking. Maybe no one can help you, least of all me. And that kills me you know, I am your soulmate and I still can't do anything. Maybe you don't love me anymore, or maybe we never were really soulmates. And yeah, I'm sorry for the outburst but…"

"Morgead…"

"No! You didn't care before, don't try to pretend now. I'll leave you alone from now on."

I just walked out after that. I hadn't wanted to say all those things, but they just came out. All of this frustration had been building up inside of me and now I was just couldn't help it.

The door slammed behind me, I hadn't done it but I thought it added effect to me exit.

I had really meant what I said at the end, I was going to leave her alone, even if it killed me.

"Morgead, hey have you just been talking to Jez? How is she?"

Mary-Lynette had just come up behind me and was obviously trying to be overly happy.

"Yeah, I talked to her. Sorry I don't mean to be rude but there's something I have to do."

Mary-Lynette shocked at my tone but then softened.

She reached out a had and placed it on my arm.

"She will be okay. She's strong enough to get through this."

"Yeah whatever."

I brushed off her arm and then turned around the corner at the end of the corridor. Not waiting to see the expression on her face, knowing that it would kill me just that little bit more.

I was destructing my life and I couldn't do anything about it. I was such a jerk!

"Hey! Morgead, what the hell?"

I turned slowly to see Ash. He had obviously heard my conversation with Mary-Lynette.

"What Ash? I don't time for this right now!"

"Time for what? Time to see Jez? Time to apologise for being rude?"

He shrugged and looked disgustedly at me.

"I know you're under a lot of pressure right now but that isn't any excuse! Why aren't you with Jez? She needs you right now!"

I almost cracked then.

"No, she doesn't. She needs medical help, which I can't give her."

He snorted.

"You're her soulmate, of course you can help her, you have to actually try though, and how the hell would snapping out at Mary-Lynette help?"

Somewhere deep inside I knew that I should just walk away but I couldn't help it.

"Maybe it wouldn't help being rude, but I am just so sick and tired of people treating me like I'm an invalid or something! And what you said about Jez, I can't help her. She won't let me so just leave it!"

"What are you talking about? No one is treating you differently, they are just being sympathetic! And I understand—"

I cut him off.

"You understand? What exactly do you understand? Do you understand that my soulmate is being hunted down because of something I did? Do you understand how helpless I felt when she left me behind, abandoned me? Do you even understand that I don't think we're soulmates anymore?"

Mary-Lynette had come to stand behind Ash but I didn't realise until I had finished my little tirade.

I could see they were both shocked and Mary-Lynette was about to say something.

I shot her a withering look,

"Don't even bother."

Then I just ran, I ran out into the deepest part of the forest that connected to the garden.

There I just sat down and put my head in my hands. I though I had finally got some peace and quiet when I heard footsteps.

Poppy stood in front of me glaring.

"What do you want now?"

"You do realise everyone heard your little hissy fit."

"Wow? Really? I never would've guessed!"

She shook her head in disgust.

"How could you say those things? How could you be so unsupportive?"

I looked at her incredulously.

"Unsupportive?"

"Yeah! Unsupportive. Do you have any idea was Jez might be going through right now?"

"Do you have any idea what I'm going through right now?"

She shook her head again.

"You are always thinking of yourself! Why can't you think about someone else for a change?"

"I have been!"

She snorted.

"You call this, being supportive. I pity you, I really do. You are so concentrated on yourself and your so-called suffering that you can't even see the big picture let alone take notice of it. Have fun with your life and don't even think about coming back until your attitude has changed."

She turned to walk away, then paused, but still didn't face me.

"You don't deserve to know this but I guess I should tell you, Jez passed out just after you left, had something of a shock Thea says. I don't know, but I do know they are planning to do a caesarean,"

She paused and looked at her watch,

"About now. You're not welcome by the way, if you were even thinking of going. Which I doubt you were."

Then she was gone, just a flash of colour.

It was then when I finally allowed myself to cry.

I loved Jez and I loved my unborn child, not that anyone would believe me. I guess she would be better off now, I didn't care what it would do to me but I promised myself I would do anything until I knew what Jez wanted. I would do anything for her.

But I was alone and no one else could hear my thoughts. So I just cried, I cried because I knew there was no point trying to stop the tears. I cried because of what I had done but most of all I cried because I was alone. I had pushed everyone away and the one woman, who I thought understood me, whom I loved, had probably been in agony all this time she was with me because she didn't love me.

But no one heard, or if they did, they didn't care.

* * *

******IMPORTANT! I was wondering... Would you guys like me to end this story here and continue it as a sequel, write the same sort of chapter in Jez's POV and then write a sequel or just carry on writing this one? because i think that this is quite a good place to end one story and start another if I was going to do that... So i will post this same message at the bottom and a poll will be on my profile to please vote or say something in a review!**

******REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

******Poor Morgead! :( :(**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys! This is the fourth day and the chapter is up! yay, I haven't broken lent yet!  
The chapter may be slightly shorter than last time but I have only just gotten back from Trampolining Club and I have to rush to finish all my German homework! Joy, I know! **

**Please can everyone review! And please in the reviews suggest girl/boy and names for Jez and Morgy's child!**

**Disclaimer: You must've all realised by now that I am not LJ Smith but if you hadn't, sorry to shatter your dreams... :(**

**Eva  
xxx**

**

* * *

**Jez's POV

"Right I've had enough."

"What?"

I had been asleep and then Morgead had come in looking annoyed.

"I've had enough!"

"But what have you had enough of?"

I was so confused. All the other times he had been in to see me he had been quiet and calm, yet sad. He had always been sad.

"You, moping around constantly, blaming yourself for what happened even though you know it wasn't your fault. For you not realising that I would have got hurt anyway, whether you had run away by yourself or not, because I love you and I wouldn't have just stood around and waited for you to come back."

I was shocked! I couldn't believe that he had been feeling these feelings the whole time.

"Morgead, I didn't realise you felt this way."

"No, you didn't because you have stopped talking to me. You say things but they aren't what you really feel and I doubt you even know what questions you're answering. Everyone is going around on tipy-toes to try and make sure that you don't get upset or offended but maybe you should. That way you will actually be feeling something!"

"I feel things!"

How dare he say that I don't feel things! I have been through so much!  
A little voice in my head whispered, but so has he…

"No! You don't! All you do is nod your head and try to smile. Everyone here is out of their minds with worry, not only over you but also with what's happening! They want to know where Illiana is, and where Darren is. But they can't do anything because you aren't saying anything! How do you think I feel when everyone here looks at me with pity because of what happened. And the worst thing is, even I can't help them with the information, because you just abandoned me! You left me and that's what people are thinking. Maybe no one can help you, least of all me. And that kills me you know, I am your soulmate and I still can't do anything. Maybe you don't love me anymore, or maybe we never were really soulmates. And yeah, I'm sorry for the outburst but…"

"Morgead…"

I knew that in a minute I was going to cry. All I wanted was for him to be happy again, for myself to be happy.

"No! You didn't care before, don't try to pretend now. I'll leave you alone from now on."

Then he walked out, slamming the door behind him.

It was then that I started to cry. All this time he had been feeling these things and I hadn't realised, no, I hadn't wanted to realise.

I could hear shouting outside, one of the voices was his but the other sounded like Mary-Lynette. They wouldn't understand. All they would see is me injured and Morgead shouting at me. I understood though. For Morgead it must've felt like when I ran away from the gang, or as if I didn't love and care for him anymore.

I had been stuck into my own problems that I hadn't realised that he was so upset!

The shouting outside stopped, and I could hear Morgead move on.

I heard more movement outside and realised that Mary-Lynette was about to come in, so I tried to dry off my tears and act like I was still asleep.

The door slid smoothly open and for once I cursed it, at least if it had creaked I would have been able to pretend that it was that noise that had woken me up. Luckily Mary-Lynette was distracted and didn't realise that I wasn't actually asleep.

"Thank God. She didn't hear that."

Mary-Lynette whispered quietly and then tiptoed over to me. I could hear the sound of her soft slipper-like shoes on the cold floor.

"Jez, honey wake-up."

I pretended to stir.

"Hey, how is the pain today?"

The physical pain from the baby was okay but the emotional pain was tearing away at me. The accusations from Morgead and the feeling that he was right were killing me inside.

"Fine, better actually. Maybe I could get up for a walk or something?"

I wasn't looking at her but she wasn't looking at me either. I doubted that she was going to tell me anything about the fight she and Morgead had had.

"Listen, Jez. I don't think you can go outside, maybe just a walk around the mansion? Of course someone will have to be with you."

"Of course."

I rolled my eyes.

"Has there been any news on Illiana and Darren?"

I looked up this time and saw pity in Mary-Lynette's eyes.

"Jez, I'm really sorry but they seem to have just disappeared. We're searching for some sort of energy trace but haven't had any luck yet."

We fell into silence again.

"Listen, did Morgead come in here this morning?"

Her voice was hesitant and she was looking out the window, biting her lip.

"Um… No, why? What's happened?"

She looked at me guiltily and made me feel guilty in turn. It wasn't that I didn't want her to know about our fight I just didn't want any pity.

"Well, he kinda ran off."

I looked up suddenly jarring my neck.

"What?"

She place her hands in front of her in a gesture of surrender.

"I'm sure once he's cooled off he'll come back I wouldn't worry. He just seemed stressed."

I looked at her in astonishment.

"And you let him go?"

She looked startled but I didn't care. I started to try to get off the bed.

"Jez! You can't get off! What's wrong? He'll be fine!"

She tried to push me off but I was stronger.

"Ash! Help! Jez, he'll be fine!"

"No! People are coming to get both of us! You have to save him!"

Suddenly I screamed.

I could hear feet running in the corridor in response to the scream and to our shouting.

But all I could feel was the pain. Unbearable.

I was doubled over.

"Jez, we have to get you out of here now! You're in labour."

Everyone started to lift me off the bed but first I caught Mary-Lynette's arm.

"Please, save him!"

* * *

**Dramatic! Hopefully another update in the next four days! I am planning to update sometime tomorrow or on Friday as it is not only St Patricks Day (Go Irish people like myself :D) but on friday it is my big brother's 21st birthday and Red Nose day! Red Noses all round! I have got all three! **

**Remember: Baby genders and names!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Another chappie up! And i think this one is my longest yet! Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognise!  
**

**Reviews: Please say baby names and whatnot still in reviews!**

**Eva  
xxx

* * *

**Unknown POV

The two captives were lying motionless on the floor. They were both breathing but it was barely noticeable. Neither of them were aware of their surroundings, neither of them had been conscious since they had been taken.

"Everything set?"

I turned towards the bald man who had just entered into the small room. His feet were almost floating above the elaborate and unnecessary carpet.

"Well? We don't have all day! Is everything set?"

Another man behind me scurried out with some sort of graph on a piece of paper and a thin file. He thrust it towards the bald man.

"Well? Are you just going to stand there like a complete idiot? Or are you going to tell me if we are set?"

At the end the bald man was roaring and the man next to him was cowering in fear.

"Well, well the charts show that the testing will…"

I drowned out the rest of the small man's explanation and focused once more on the two people in front of me. One was small and delicate with a beauty that would make strangers stop in the street. But her face was marred by bruising that ran in a fine line across her cheekbones. The boy was different; he seemed to have an internal sadness that consumed his whole being. It was the way he was lying, it was almost pitiful, or it would have been if I cared at all.

"So, what do you think?"

I twirled on my heel to face the bald man.

"I think it's fantastic. The baby is currently being born, they have no idea that I am gone, the couple is splitting up and your plan seems foolproof."

"You know what?"

I linked my arm in his and we started to walk out of the room.

"What?"

He grinned in a highly disturbing yet pleasing way.

"I think we are going to be great friends Healer."

I smiled too.

"I couldn't agree more, so please, call me Esther."

* * *

Mary-Lynette's POV

Something was troubling me.

Ash said that Morgead would be fine and that no one else would be able to get into the grounds where he was but something about how Jez had said it. She had been so sure of herself.

Ash thought that it was probably the pain or something that was making her overreact but I was starting to think that maybe he could be in trouble. Something just felt wrong.

"Hey,"

I turned and saw Ash come into the room. I smiled and patted the seat next to me. He sat down and I leaned into his side, resting my head on his shoulder.

"Are you still worried about Morgead?"

I nodded. Then turned my head to look into his eyes.

He leaned down and kissed me on the forehead.

"Well, don't be. Poppy has just come back from telling him about Jez. She said that he's fine."

I started in surprise.

"Is he coming back? What else did Poppy tell him? Where is he anyway?"

Ash gave a small chuckle and pulled me back towards him.

"One at a time Mare! Poppy said and I quote, 'He's being a self-centred, pitiful, bastard and I won't let him come back until his attitude has changed.' I think she basically told him that and told him not to come back until he can be more supportive. And she said he was somewhere in the grounds, in the forest section near the boundaries. I'm not really sure but I don't mind going to ask her again."

"No, it's fine, I'll go ask her."

I got up to leave but he caught my arm at the last moment and turned me so that I was looking into his eyes.

"Mare, I know you're worried but maybe we should just let him cool off for a while."

I pulled my arm away gently.

"I just want to talk to him. You would hate it if we had had a fight and then after it I went into labour and you weren't allowed to attend the birth because of the fight. It's his right, as a parent to be there, Jez needs him. They are soulmates, even if he has stopped believing in it."

I turned to go but once again he caught my arm.

"What was that last line you said?"

I scrunched my eyebrows together as I thought.

"Hey, you're the vampire, don't you have a photographic memory?"

His face brightened.

"Oh yeah!"

I shook my head in despair.

"How did you ever manage without me?"

He smiled.

"It was torture, let me tell you. But anyway, what do you mean he has stopped believing that they are soulmates."

My smile faltered.

"Exactly that. When we were arguing he has projecting some thoughts and he was so upset that he had hurt Jez but he just kept repeating. What if she doesn't love me? And things along that sort of topic."

Ash frowned.

"But he wouldn't, shouldn't have been thinking these things… What else was he projecting?"

I sat down again.

"Um… I don't really remember, and what are you saying about shouldn't have been thinking that? He is entitled to his own thoughts!"

"I know that but what I am trying to say is that I can feel how you feel to some extent. So I know that you love me and in a way, even if I tried, and I haven't by the way, but even if I tried I couldn't think that you don't love me because, well I just can't. And Jez and Morgead's bond is probably the strongest because he brought Jez back or something. What I'm trying to say is that it should have been impossible for Morgead to ever doubt the soulmate link."

I ran a hand through my hair.

"So what you are saying is that somehow something has changed. Maybe they really aren't soulmates!"

Ash stood up and started pacing around the room.

"No, because of Morgead managed to bring Jez back using it. Something else has changed."

He sat down again and we both fell into silence.

Suddenly Thea came into the room.

I stood up hurriedly.

"Is there any news?"

She shook he head miserably.

"We just can't seem to be able to do a caesarean. I think it's going to kill her. Maybe if Morgead was here he could give her strength… I'm tempted to get Healer Esther because I just don't know what to do…"

Suddenly Ash sprang up.

"That's it!"

"What's it?"

Thea looked extremely confused, I was too. But then I got it.

"You know why Morgead has started doubting!"

He nodded excitedly.

"Well?"

"I think it's something to do with Esther. She must've been giving something when she was treating him. She would've known that Jez wouldn't be able to give birth without Morgead there!"

"Wait, guys, what are you talking about?"

I just smiled at her.

"We'll be back soon, we're just getting Morgead."

She still looked confused but I just ran out of the room. I was elated that we had found a solution. But my happiness didn't last long.

"Ash! I'm just going to find Poppy, see you outside in about a minute."

"'Kay."

I was finding Poppy so that we could find out where Morgead was. But she found me instead.

"Mare! Thank God I found you! Have you heard?"

I shook my head slowly, confused.

"It's Healer Esther! She's gone!"

"What?"

"She's just gone!"

"Damn! Tell me quick! Where is Morgead?"

She looked confused for a minute.

"You don't think? Surely not!"

I just nodded.

"He was in the third quarter near the Picnic Tree."

I nodded and raced out without saying goodbye or thank you. My mother would kill me!

Ash was waiting.

"Ash you have to go, you'll be fast. Esther has escaped."

I quickly told him where Poppy had said Morgead was and then he rushed off. I raced after him but I wasn't nearly half as fast.

As I got closer I could hear the sounds of a fight.

"Morgead run!"

That was Ash.

A blur ran past me and then around me. It was going to fast I couldn't hope to keep up with it. I tried to run, to move away but it just blocked the way.

"Morgead! Just go! Jez needs you, I can take care of these guys!"

I felt hope seize me.

"Ash! Ash!"

The blur stopped and came towards me, knocking me down and then covering my mouth t=with his hand. Now he had stopped running I could see that he was a vampire of medium height wearing all black with black streaks on his face. I couldn't help myself, I bit his hand and couldn't stop myself from saying.

"What are you? In a bad spy movie or something?"

"Mary-Lynette! Mare, where are you?"

The man covered my mouth again and glared, he obviously hadn't appreciated the spy comparison.

"Mare!"

I saw Ash come up behind the man and knock him out.

"Oh! Thank God you're safe! There were more of them on Morgead but the have all dispersed. But I'll need your help with Morgead."

I just nodded and then hugged him.

"Thank you Ash! Truly!"

He just smiled.

We ran together to a small clearing where I could see Morgead. He was lying unconscious.

"Ash! What happened? I heard you shouting for him to run."

"I know, but he wouldn't go. He was fighting three at the same time and they managed to get him down. Can you help?"

"I'll try."

I went over to Morgead and tried to wake him. It felt like hours but was probably only a few minutes when he woke.

"Morgead! You have to go now! Jez needs you!"

"What? What happened? Why does Jez need me?"

I sighed.

"She just does. Please go."

He shook his head.

"I'm only hurting her by being there. I should just go."

He looked so dejected that my heart clenched.

"Listen. Jez will die if you don't go! Please go!"

* * *

**Esther is back! Remember! Baby Ideas!**


	17. Chapter 17

**I know I know! I broke promises, I broke lent and yeah, I am sorry! But, I have fan-dabby-dozey news! I have now got loads of chapters written in advance for this story! I know many of you won't believe me due to my rubbish track record but I do! I swear! I have got two more chapters written, I am currently writing a third and then I think there will only be an epilogue! I know, it is terribly sad that this story is coming to an end, but do not fear! There will be a sequel! I would love to tell you what it is about but I can't, it would completely spoil the end of the story! But I also have more news! It is about EUROVISION!**

**EUROVISION! For anyone who doesn't know what Eurovision is, it is a singing contest that goes on in Europe every year. Each country enters a contestant and yeah, the finals are on this Saturday! I know! How exciting is that? Anyway, I am British and the UK always come last or in the last three no matter how good the song because people do political voting. It is telephone voting but if you are in the UK, you can't vote for the UK. Anyway, to the point, this year we actually have quite a good song! It is called I can and it is by Blue. So I am hoping that we might get something other than last. So i have a deal, if we come:**

**1st place- All chapters go up, that's every chapter including the epilogue, all go up on Sunday morning.  
Top 5- Next two chapters go up on Sunday morning.  
****Not in bottom five- Next chapter goes up on Sunday morning.**

**But that is not all. As I am part Irish, there are prizes for Ireland! Jedward are performing Lipstick and are second favourite to win! So, this is the Irish deal:**

**1st place- Next three chapters go up on Sunday morning.  
Top 5- Next two chapters go up on Sunday morning.**

**But, there is a but, if Ireland came 3rd and England came 15th, only two chapters would go up rather than three...  
****So basically, you might be getting a lot more chapters very soon!**

**Reviews: Last thing, I would really love it if I could get to 100 reviews before this story ends so please can everyone review and get me to 100!**

**Eva  
xxx**

* * *

Jez's POV

It hurt so much, like something was trying to tear me apart from the inside. And the worst thing was, that Morgy wasn't there. I just needed him so much but no one understood. Whenever I said his name they would all look at each other but wouldn't do anything.

Didn't they understand that I needed him? He was the only one that could help.

Suddenly Poppy ran in, she said something to Rashel who ran out and came to join me. She looked around and then leaned close. She was whispering so quietly that I almost couldn't hear her.

"Don't worry Jez, Morgead is on his way!"

I let out a sigh of relief; at least he would be here soon. But why didn't she want anyone else to know?

Thea came over to me and smiled.

"How are you doing?"

I tried to speak but my voice came out raspy.

"Okay, how long to go do you think?"

She grimaced slightly.

"We're not sure, hopefully not too much longer! Um… Poppy, do you know where Rashel went?"

Poppy blushed.

"Well, we have a very small problem and Rashel was just getting Quinn so that she and him could fix it."

Poppy looked away from Thea and I knew she was lying.

"What problem?"

I just about managed to gasp it out.

Poppy turned to look at me and smiled weakly.

"Nothing for you to worry about, it will all be fine soon. Just you worry about your baby. Everything's okay!"

I was still suspicious though.

"What about Morgead? No one will tell me where he is or what's happened! Esther has done something to him, and I can't do anything and none of you believe me! Where is he?"

Thea grimaced and looked away as if trying to think up an excuse.

I had been about to say what Poppy said but she had started to shake her head and I had realised that whatever was up with Morgead, it was to do with him not being here.

"Well, Morgead, he… um, he fainted and-"

I cut her off and said scathingly.

"Don't lie to me. I know something is going on. I keep trying to tell you, Esther has done something to him. Help him! You just let him run off and something is obviously going on, Mare and Ash aren't here and they have been the most supportive since I came back, they should be here. And Rashel and Quinn have gone. So tell me what is going on!"

My anger was giving me enough strength to say all these things.

Thea just paled.

"What are you talking about, Esther doing something to him?"

I knew she was trying to distract me and get me off the subject but I think she was slightly interested too.

"Well, he's different, he's doubting…"

I had to swallow to get rid the lump in my throat and Poppy nodded encouragingly at me.

"He's doubting our soulmate bond, and I know he shouldn't be able to do that and I can't feel him anymore. I haven't been able to feel him for a while; the bond has been getting weaker… Not weaker, more as if something has been blocking it. I think he's in trouble… he has been for a while but I just haven't noticed it…"

Everyone was silent for a minute but I couldn't bear to look at any of them. Silent tears were running down my cheeks and the full impact of what I had just said hit me. It was all true. He had been in trouble and I had just been ignoring it, like I had been ignoring him.

Poppy's hands reached out and grabbed mine.

"It'll be okay! You'll see."

Then suddenly I heard something tearing near my stomach and felt the most horrendous pain ever. I couldn't help but scream. I could vaguely hear people rushing about and could hear calls in the background but my mind was consumed by pain.

"I can see a head!"

Maybe it would be over soon.

Then my wishes were answered. The pain just suddenly stopped.

"Jez, honey, you okay?"

"Is it over?"

Thea's face swam into existence over me. She sadly shook her head.

"That was just a contraction, but hopefully it will only be one more and then it will be over!"

I heard whimpering and tried to look to my right to see what it was. It was Poppy, I had been holding her hand and had obviously nearly crushed it.

"Oh my God! Poppy I am so sorry!"

She smiled weakly.

"Don't worry about it! I've been through worse!"

She laughed lightly.

Then suddenly the doors crashed open. I craned my neck to see as everyone gasped.

Somewhere in my mind I felt the soulmate bond open right up again, whatever had been blocking it opened and I could see Morgead, both at the door and in my mind. We were together again.

"Jez…"

His voice trailed off as he rushed over to me.

"Morgead,"

I tried to smile at him and my eyes filled with tears of relief.

"I am so sorry! I pushed you away when I should have been more aware of what was going on with you!"

He looked shocked.

"You have nothing to apologise for!"

Thea came up behind him nervously and started talking awkwardly.

"Morgead, I'm sorry but I don't know if you're allowed to be here… I don't want to be mean but after what happened…"

She trailed off and looked at the ground. I was furious! Couldn't they understand that he had been under some sort of spell! I tried to say this but my mouth wasn't working properly.

"Listen Thea, I don't know what was wrong but I am here now and my girlfriend is giving birth to my child so I'd appreciate it if you'd let me stay. Not that you could have any way of knowing this but I just had to leave two good friends fighting some sort of witch ninjas because I was told that Jez would die if I wasn't here! I know Rashel and Quinn were on their way there but I don't know if they'll survive, we were winning the fight but who knows!"

He hadn't looked at her any of the time, his eyes were locked on mine. I was so proud!

Thea backed away slightly and looked at Poppy. She just blushed, and then hurriedly explained.

"Mare sent me a psychic message saying to get help and that Morgead was on his way…"

Suddenly another round of pain swooped through my body and I screamed once more. I could sort of sense Morgead panicking while simultaneously telling me through our bond that everything was fine. Typical Morgead.

Then the pain ended. Just as sudden before.

Thea looked at me in wonder.

"Jez, here's your daughter."

She passed me a tinsy baby, so small I didn't think she could be real. She was so beautiful! She had bright red curls already and when she opened her eyes were emerald green.

I looked up at Morgead and he was smiling.

"She has your eyes!"

"And your hair."

I smiled at him and motioned for him to take her. He looked nervous but I encouraged him through the bond.

"Go on!"

He looked at her wondrously.

"She looks like a gem. Like a ruby with her lovely hair."

Our eyes met as he said 'ruby'.

"It's nice and it suits her."

He smiled.

"I agree, Ruby Blackthorn, sounds perfect!"

Poppy came bounding up.

"Can I try holding her?"

I nodded and was about to reply when suddenly another sweep of pain ran through my body. I could barely focus on anything else but I could hear Morgead passing Ruby and talking, well shouting, to Thea.

But then my whole world just consisted of pain.

* * *

**EUROVISION! For anyone who doesn't know what Eurovision is, it is a singing contest that goes on in Europe every year. Each country enters a contestant and yeah, the finals are on this Saturday! I know! How exciting is that? Anyway, I am British and the UK always come last or in the last three no matter how good the song because people do political voting. It is telephone voting but if you are in the UK, you can't vote for the UK. Anyway, to the point, this year we actually have quite a good song! It is called I can and it is by Blue. So I am hoping that we might get something other than last. So i have a deal, if we come:**

**1st place- All chapters go up, that's every chapter including the epilogue, all go up on Sunday morning.  
Top 5- Next two chapters go up on Sunday morning.  
****Not in bottom five- Next chapter goes up on Sunday morning.**

**But that is not all. As I am part Irish, there are prizes for Ireland! Jedward are performing Lipstick and are second favourite to win! So, this is the Irish deal:**

**1st place- Next three chapters go up on Sunday morning.  
Top 5- Next two chapters go up on Sunday morning.**

******But, there is a but, if Ireland came 3rd and England came 15th, only two chapters would go up rather than three...**  



	18. Chapter 18

**As Britain did not come last! (Woohoo!) This chapter is for them! We got to triple figures! And Jedward did okay!  
If anyone hasn't heard either of these songs, please go and listen to them on YouTube! Blue's song is called I Can. And Jedward's song is called Lipstick.**

**Anyway, reviews! For some reason I can't reply to any reviews so sorry! But I do appreciate all the reviews! Please can everyone review so that I can get to 100!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognise! LJ Smith owns all the characters! I am merely borrowing them.**

**Eva  
xxx **

* * *

_But then my whole world just consisted of pain. - Jez_

Morgead's POV

As soon as I came into the room everyone went quiet. But also, I could feel our bond again, it sort of sprang back. I ran over to Jez.

"Jez…"

"Morgead,"

She was trying to smile but I could tell that she was in a lot of pain. Her eyes filled with tears but I could tell via the bond that she was just relieved to see me. She had been so worried and I was hating myself for causing her worry.

"I am so sorry! I pushed you away when I should have been more aware of what was going on with you!"

Why was she apologising? I was the one who had done all those bad things!

"You have nothing to apologise for!"

I could heat Thea come up behind me but didn't look away from Jez.

"Morgead, I'm sorry but I don't know if you're allowed to be here… I don't want to be mean but after what happened…"

I was furious! How dare she! Jez was lying here and she wanted me to leave! I could feel the anger coming off Jez too.

"Listen Thea, I don't know what was wrong but I am here now and my girlfriend is giving birth to my child so I'd appreciate it if you'd let me stay. Not that you could have any way of knowing this but I just had to leave two good friends fighting some sort of witch ninjas because I was told that Jez would die if I wasn't here! I know Rashel and Quinn were on their way there but I don't know if they'll survive, we were winning the fight but who knows!"

I didn't look at Thea for any of the time; I kept my eyes solely on Jez, making sure that nothing I said offended her.

I heard Thea turn to Poppy.

"Mare sent me a psychic message saying to get help and that Morgead was on his way…"

I hadn't realised that she had done that, but I knew there must have been some way that Quinn and Rashel had known what was going on.

Then suddenly, Jez screamed out in pain. Everyone in the room rushed around doing jobs but I had no idea what was going on.

"Thea! Thea, what the hell is going on?"

I was panicking but trying to keep calm as I knew that Jez would be focussing on my thoughts.

_Everything will be okay! _I thought furiously.

Then just as suddenly as it started, the screaming stopped and it was replaced with a new sound. A gentle heart beat, I turned to Thea and saw her wrapping a small baby in a blanket.

Thea was looking at Jez with wonder, and I realised with a start that the baby was my child. I had been so caught up in everything that I had forgotten what situation we were in!

"Jez, here's your daughter."

Jez smiled weakly as she took our daughter in our arms. She looked up at me and our eyes met and I realised I was smiling too.

"She has your eyes!"

"And your hair."

Jez motioned at me to take her. But I was terrified, she was so tiny and I thought I might accidentally crush her! But Jez encouraged me through the bond.

"Go on!"

So I took my daughter in my arms and I felt… complete. I was here with my two girls and I felt as if everything could be fine again.

The small girl was so beautiful, with her soft red curls and her eyes were so bright! I was going sappy!

"She looks like a gem. Like a ruby with her lovely hair."

Our eyes met as I said 'ruby' and in that instant I knew that that would be her name.

"It's nice and it suits her."

I smiled and looked at my daughter once more.

"I agree, Ruby Blackthorn, sounds perfect!"

Poppy came bounding up behind me, an absolute picture of pure hyperness.

"Can I try holding her?"

I looked at Jez and she nodded. I had just turned and was in the middle of passing Ruby over to Poppy when I heard Jez scream again. I passed, almost threw, Ruby into Poppy's arms and turned back to Jez. I had thought it was all over!

"Thea! What is happening now? She's given birth to Ruby already, what more could possibly be happening?"

Thea was obviously panicking but trying to keep her cool and calm exterior in place. She wasn't exactly succeeding.

She had rushed over to Jez and was checking her vitals on the monitor by Jez's bed. Other various people were rushing around doing God knows what and I just felt helpless.

"Morgead, I honestly don't know, but Jez sustained injuries in the childbirth and before that, maybe this just took too much out of her. We will do everything we can to help her but, well, maybe you should take Ruby and leave and let us handle it…"

Ruby! I couldn't believe I had forgotten about her! I turned to look at Poppy who was jiggling her slightly.

"It's fine Morgead, I've got her. You stay here with Jez. We have some baby formula ready, I'll get Jamie to get it and warm it up. Everything will be okay! You just make sure you don't let Jez die or anything…"

I could tell she was joking but the joke fell flat.

"Thanks Poppy! I'm sorry for the mess but I would really appreciate if you could do those things! Once the situation in under control I'll come and take her off your hands."

She just smiled and turned away, slipping out the door.

I turned to Thea.

"Right, Ruby's fine. I think your out of excuses for me to leave so I would just appreciate it if you could just shut up and let me be with my girlfriend!"

Thea just nodded.

"If you're going to be staying here you might as well do some things to help. You could grab the blanket over there and cover Jez. Just keep talking to her and trying to contact her through the bond. We are going to be sedating her, in this state she will only damage herself."

She had been motioning with one hand to a corner where a fuzzy pink blanket was lying on the floor. I could help but think that if Jez was awake she would kill me covering her with such a ghastly piece of material.

The shrieking died out and I saw that one of Thea's helpers had injected Jez's IV line some sort of clear fluid, which I presumed to be a sedative.

I turned to look for Thea to see what else I could do to help and saw her whispering with another Circle Daybreak witch.

I walked over to them and they abruptly stopped talking.

Thea turned to face me, her face grave.

"The only thing that we can think of that could cause this is if there is still another baby."

I couldn't comprehend.

"What? What are talking about?"

Thea sighed.

"We think Jez might have been pregnant with twins. It would have explained the more stressful birth, the extra pressure on her and so on."

I looked down at her.

"So what are you trying to say? What's going to happen now?"

She sighed once more.

"Well, I don't think that it would be possible now for Jez to give birth naturally after the stress of Ruby's birth."

"What does that mean? What can we do instead?"

I was so confused! Why couldn't she just spit it out?

"I am afraid Morgead, that we are going to have to do a caesarean. We are prepping her for surgery now."

* * *

**Exciting, is it not? Review nay baby names you want!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Okay everyone! This is chapter 19 and there are only a few chapters left! So please please please review!**

**Summary: Jez and Morgead are on the run from not only Circle Daybreak but Esther and her evil crew of minions. Along the way they meet up with old enemies and make new friends but they can't escape the past. With Jez being pregnant and little money left, what will they do? And what will happen if they are caught? Maybe they can't cope but if they go separate ways and disagree, what are their chances of survival and will they risk them?**

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognise belongs to LJ Smith! **

**Reviews: Please guys! Please take this story up to 100 reviews! I really would love to reach that!**

**Eva  
xxx**

* * *

Ash's POV

"Mare, you okay?"

"I'm good, how about you?"

I would have replied but another assassin popped out from behind me.

"You guys just don't know how to stop do you?"

The man in front of me said nothing. Just kept coming closer. So I made a move first but my actions were sloppy, I had already fought many of the attackers and each one made me more weary.

I struck out and he blocked it, pushing me back so I stumbled. He took this as an advantage and carried on pushing so that I was on the ground. Then he was on top of me moving so quickly that if I was human I wouldn't have been able to see him.

I pushed back and he slammed into a tree but then he was back, I couldn't get back up. He was unbelievably powerful. I was going to have to give up, I sent Mary-Lynette one last message through our link when suddenly the assassin was thrown off me. I could make out Quinn ripping off the head of the attacker. He came up to me and held out his hand.

"You okay?"

I stood up and flexed my muscles and rolled my shoulders.

"I will be. Do we have any idea how many there are or who they are?"

He shook his head.

"Rashel went to help Mare, she is fully equipped to deal with them for the moment. I think they were just coming for Morgead rather than to attack so hopefully they'll go."

I nodded. But felt the need to add on to the end of that.

"But hopefully we will be able to catch one and find out some info."

"Hopefully…"

He sighed and waited for me to nod once more and then we were off. We ran out of the clearing that we were in and followed the links to where our soulmates were. It didn't look that good. The first thing I noticed was that the only splashes of colour were on the floor. Rashel was leaning over Mary-Lynette. She looked up briefly as we came in but then motioned for us to come and kneel besides her.

As I got closer I could see that Mare wasn't moving.

"Oh Goddess! Is she okay? What's happened to her?"

I took off at a run and skidded up next to her. Rashel didn't look up from what she was doing but started to explain.

"When I got here one of the men was on top of her and injecting something into her wrist. I don't know what but it doesn't seem to have hurt her."

I looked at her in amazement.

"Doesn't seem to have hurt her? She's lying unconscious! Who knows what she was injected with!"

"Calm, it's not Rashel's fault."

Quinn put his hand on my shoulder and Rashel looked up at me.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to dismiss that she could have been hurt it's just that, she has a bump on her head which is what would have knocked her out and she appears to be waking up. When we get her back to the mansion we can check her over but from the first glance, nothing seems wrong."

I nodded and picked her up. Then paused.

"What was Jez like when you left?"

"Um… no baby yet but Thea thought it would happen soon!"

I nodded then made to move.

"I need to get Mare back, are you guys okay to grab one last man and get back after me?"

They both nodded so I took off running. I was at the mansion quickly and let myself in via the back door. I could hear a baby crying and sighed in relief. If Jez had given birth, she would no longer be the highest priority and Mary-Lynette could get checked over.

I rushed to the medical wing, passing a few people along the way. I went into the lounge and saw James and Poppy there. I paused and they looked up.

"Oh my Goddess! What's happened to Mare? Is she all right? Are the bad guys gone now? Oh Goddess! Where are Quinn and Rashel?"

Even though I was concerned about Mare I found it impossible not to laugh at Poppy's worries. I was surprised that she hadn't gotten up, but then I heard a giggle. I moved slightly and could see a small baby with bright red hair and startling green eyes looking up at me. I turned to James and raised my eyebrows. He blushed slightly then coughed.

"Meet Ruby, the first of Jez and Morgead's kids. Another one is on the way."

I nodded but then felt Mare move so I quickly put her down on one of the couches.

"Wait, the first? Where is Jez? Where is everyone?"

Poppy passed Ruby to James and went over to Mare to check on her whilst still speaking.

"Well Jez has to have a caesarean to get the other baby out so most people are helping in there. What happened to her? And you still haven't answered about whether Quinn and Rashel are okay!"

I rolled my eyes at her exuberance.

"Quinn and Rashel are fine, they were just finishing up. Mare hopefully will be fine, she got knocked on the head and one of the creeps tried to inject her with something but we don't think they succeeded."

I didn't actually know whether they had succeeded or not, I just didn't want Poppy to get unnecessarily worried. Mare would be fine.

Poppy nodded decisively.

"I'm glad everyone's okay. I'll get one of the healers to check on Mare, they can't all be helping to operate1"

James laughed.

"Ash, if you don't mind, I think it'll be better if we wait until after the operation has finished rather than interrupt."

I nodded and smiled.

"I really don't know how you stand her!"

He looked adoringly at Poppy but she just tutted.

"Really Jamie, I thought you would have it in your best interests to defend me. I can make your life very unhappy!"

I looked at her in surprise; he tone suggested that she could do just that.

"I… I was just about to..."

James was stuttering madly, it was nice to see him flustered for once.

"I know Jamie, I was just teasing, but do it again and I won't be very happy!"

I laughed and they both looked at me in annoyance.

"What?"

Poppy's tone was cold and accusing but there was a twinkle in her eye.

"Nothing, it's just, you say you would do something but it's so obvious you wouldn't because you love him. So the threats are pointless."

She glared at me.

"Pointless are they?"

"Yes, I mean no… Definitely no!"

James laughed.

"Scary isn't she, but lovely!"

He added the last bit on hurriedly after Poppy turned her glare on him.

I heard a laugh behind me and turned to see Mary-Lynette trying to pull herself up.

"You're okay!"

"Of course I am!"

I leant over to hug her. I was so glad she was all right, I had been so worried! But something still didn't seem quite right.

* * *

**So... what's wrong? Intriguing is it not?**

**Also, anyone who is thinking about seeing the new Pirates of the Caribbean... You totally should! It is AWESOME! Initial disappointment over lack of Orlando Bloom but it was soon made up for by awesomeness from Captain Jack Sparrow!**

**Remember: 100 REVIEWS! C'MON GUYS, WE CAN DO THIS!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Okay people, this is it! The last proper chapter of this story! The epilogue will be coming next and I can assure you that there will be a sequel! **

**Reviews: Last time I checked I had 83 reviews... C'mon people! please can we get up to at least 90, if not 100! I won't update the epilogue until i get 90 chapters! **

**Disclaimer: I am not LJ Smith and i am only borrowing her characters for a little while! :)**

**Eva  
xxx**

* * *

"_I am afraid Morgead, that we are going to have to do a caesarean. We are prepping her for surgery now." - Thea_

Morgead's POV

I couldn't believe it. Twins! Ruby was so lovely but Jez needed a caesarean! Thea tried to tell me it was rare for someone to give birth to twins naturally and as Jez was weakened before it made trying for a completely natural labour foolish. She had said that if they had known that there were twins they wouldn't have even allowed the first birth to be natural. For some reason none of these things made me feel any better.

"Morgead, you can come in now."

Thea opened the door to the makeshift theatre. She was wearing dark green scrubs and her hair was tied up in a bun at the nape of her neck.

I had been forced to wear scrubs also, and although they were really uncomfortable, I didn't dare complain because I knew someone would make some snappy remark about how Jez was in more pain.

They still didn't believe that Esther had polluted our bond in order to get us to believe we weren't soulmates.

"Thanks."

I smiled at Thea as she held open the door and she smiled a small smile back.

She now knew that it hadn't been my fault and was being nicer to me.

"It should just be a basic procedure, no need for concern. We will be opening her up, getting the baby out and then sewing her back up. Alright?"

I nodded and Thea moved over to the table, which Jez lay on. There was equipment and wires covering most of the surfaces and floor in the room but there was a chair in one corner, which Thea motioned to with her arms, indicating that I should sit there.

When I sat down I realised it had been placed so that I wouldn't be able to see every gruesome thing going on.

"Making the first incision to the…"

I blocked Thea out; I really didn't need to know everything that was going on.

Suddenly I heard a small shout and then there was the sound of a baby crying.

I rushed over to the table and could see one of the helpers holding a small bundle.

She smiled and handed it over to me.

"It looks like you have a very healthy young boy."

Thea also looked up.

"It might be best if you wait outside now, there were no other complications and all we have to do is sow the hole back up again."

I nodded and headed for the door. But then paused and turned around.

"Thank you Thea, thank you so much."

She blushed slightly then looked down again.

"Your welcome."

She said it so quietly I almost missed it. She was quite proud of her job, and so she should be!

I walked out the door carrying my little boy. I went quickly to the lounge area and saw Ash and Mary-Lynette with James and Poppy.

"I have a son!"

They all turned to look at me. Poppy squealed and jumped up coming over to me.

"How's Jez? What's his name?"

"Calm Poppy! We don't have a name yet, maybe something like Nico, I'm not sure and Jez is fine!"

I looked towards Ash and Mare.

"Thanks guys, for helping me and getting me here, I wouldn't have been able to live with myself if I had let Jez go through with this alone."

Mare smiled and came over to me.

"Can I hold him? Ruby's lovely! She's sleeping now though, we put her in that cradle in the corner. Poppy went a bit overboard buys stuff I think but it turned out to be good! We now have enough supplies for both of the twins."

I nodded and passed my son over to Mare. Then I went over to Ruby and checked on her. She looked so peaceful, sucking her thumb and murmuring gently.

"He is the cutest! He has your hair and Jez's eyes! That is adorable! Ruby is the opposite! Nico would be an adorable name for him!"

I chuckled slightly.

"No offence Mare, but I don't think if we called my son Nico, he would appreciate it being called adorable."

She laughed too.

"But he is adorable!"

Suddenly she wobbled slightly, I was there in an instant talking my son out of her arms and Ash helped her sit down.

"Mare? Are you okay? Just sit down for a minute, Thea should be free now!"

"I'm fine! Stop worrying, I just need something to eat!"

Mare rolled her eyes but I looked at her worriedly. Ash was obviously concerned about something that had happened before.

I was about to say something when Thea burst in.

"Jez is awake, she wants to see you and the kids. She's in the same room as she was before."

I nodded and she turned to leave but Ash stopped her.

"Thea, wait. Can you check Mare over for us because she was knocked out pretty badly and we think she may have been injected with something."

Thea turned back to face them and nodded.

"Come on through, oh, I forgot to mention, Quinn and Rashel are back! They said that they took longer because they were trying to bring back one of the men but couldn't find any. They wanted to come and see you but I wanted to check them over. I check you over too Ash. Do you mind sharing a room?"

They shook their heads so Thea continued.

"Good! Come to room four."

They both went and I turned to Poppy.

"Poppy, can you come with me to see Jez? Just to bring Ruby, I won't be able to carry both of them."

She smiled, nodded and grabbed the carrier that held Ruby. Then she opened the door and walked out.

"See you soon Jamie!"

He waved and moved slightly to make himself more comfortable.

Then I walked out and along the corridor to Jez's roo1m.

Poppy was already there, her hand on the door knob. She looked at me and I nodded, then she opened the door. She motioned for me to go in before her and I smiled in way of thanks.

"Hey sweetheart!"

Jez had been looking at the door when I came in.

"Say hello to our son."

She gasped.

"A boy?"

I nodded and she held out her hands for him. I passed the small bundle over carefully and she studied his face.

"Nice definitely works for him. You happy with that?"

The glint in her eye warned me to just agree, but I was happy with that. So I just nodded. When we had been on the run together she had said that she thought it was going to be a boy. So we had decided on Nico Aiden Blackthorn.

"And where is my little girl?"

"I've got her."

Poppy exclaimed coming in behind me and closing the door. She put the carrier on the bedside table and got Ruby out of it. She was just starting to wake up and look around curiously. Poppy carried her over to Jez and nestled her in Jez's other arm so that she was holding both of the twins.

"We are finally a family! Is everyone else okay?"

I nodded and smiled at her, for once it seemed like everything could be okay. Maybe we could start living the happily ever after.

* * *

**Aw! Sweet isn't it! **

**7 more reviews for an update!**


	21. Epilogue

**Finally! I know! The epilogue is up! I am kinda really happy because I have finally finished a proper story but I am also so sad because now my baby is gone! That sounds so weird but... :(  
Anyway, I know I said I would update as soon as I got over 90 reviews but then my brother went and broke the router or something so I couldn't get onto the internet and FanFiction is blocked at school! (gasp!) But yeah... So finally, this is up!**

**Sequel News: The sequel will be called Reflections from a Cracked Mirror. If you either add me to Author Alert or I will put an AN up when it is up. I will say at the end of the chapter more about what it will be about... But I want to write lots of chapters for it first so I don't get confused or anything and I also have other story ideas which I want to write so yeah...**

**Other Stuff: The kids are called- Nico Aiden Blackthorn  
- Ruby Elizabeth Blackthorn**

**Reviews: Thank you guys so much for reviewing and such! I will but story stats up in about a week and join When Will Fate Catch You Up to this! **

**Eva  
xxx**

* * *

_Two months later…_

Jez's POV

"Morgead! Where the hell are you? You are supposed to be helping! Do you even know what helping is? It involves actually being here!"

I could hear him hurrying down the stairs laughing. He appeared in the doorway with a beautiful smirk on his face.

"Did you really think that I would forget Jezebel?"

I growled at him then smiled sweetly.

"I don't know what you are talking about, Morgy."

His smirk slipped for a millisecond.

"Well then, I don't suppose you'll want to see these fabulous presents I got for my wonderful fiancée for her birthday?"

I suppressed a smile.

"Wonderful fiancée? When do I get to meet her?"

He laughed and come close to me.

"I don't know, I think you'd like her…"

He then leaned in to kiss me and I savoured the moment.

"Ew! Gross! There are kids watching!"

Poppy had come in and went straight over to Nice and Ruby, comforting them about our 'disgusting and appalling' behaviour.

"Happy Birthday, by the way Jez. James is bringing down our present for you. Or at least he should be."

She shouted the last part meaningfully towards the door.

A low chuckle responded and then I heard a thump.

"It's here!"

James appeared, or rather his legs did, his face and upper body was completely covered by a massive box.

"What did you get me? A country?"

I said incredulously.

"Almost."

Poppy hit James.

"What was that for?"

"You know what that was for! Don't be mean!"

I laughed at their antics, they were like school children!

Then I turned to Morgead.

"So where are these so-called fabulous presents?"

He smiled.

"So you do want them then?"

I shot him a 'duh' look.

"Of course!"

He smiled and brought out two small parcels from behind his back.

"From the twins."

He explained and I nodded then set to opening them. First I opened the larger of the two.

"Oh Goddess! They are beautiful!"

Inside the black box were two earrings. One was a beautiful emerald in the shape of a heart with dangly bits hanging off it. The emerald was the exact colour of Ruby's eyes. The other was exactly the same but with a sapphire heart, which was the colour of Nico's eyes.

I looked up at Morgead and he smiled back at me.

"They're lovely! Thank you so much!"

"You should thank Poppy, she did the choosing."

Poppy glared at him.

"You should thank the twins, I was only acting on their strict instructions!"

I smiled.

"Well thank you!"

Then I moved onto the smaller present, it was keys! To a motorbike! I couldn't believe Morgead had remembered how much I liked bikes! My bike had been destroyed somewhere along our journeys.

"Thank you!"

"Your welcome, but that isn't your biggest present, your biggest present I'll tell you in a minute, first breakfast."

We had to give the twins a bottle of normal baby formula and a bottle of blood with every feed. When they were older we would let them decide what type of life they wanted to lead, human or vampire.

Breakfast didn't take that long, both of the kids were good at drinking the stuff down quickly and we rarely had any problems.

"Okay! So what's the big present?"

Morgead smiled enigmatically and beckoned with his little finger.

"Come this way and you shall see!"

I laughed lightly and followed him towards the door of the room. I paused before leaving and looked at the twins.

"Don't worry about them! We will look after them won't we Jamie?"

"What? Oh yeah… course!"

James looked up at me and smiled encouragingly.

"Go have fun! I think everyone else is planning to give their presents to you at ten o'clock."

"Thanks James, they usually have a nap after breakfast so they shouldn't be too much of a problem!"

"Just go!"

He made a shooing motion with his hands as if he was ushering me out of the door.

"Fine then! If you don't want me!"

He just laughed and shook his head, and I caught up to Morgead who was standing in the corridor.

"You ready?"

I nodded and reached up to kiss him softly on the lips.

"Happy Birthday."

He smiled down at me and I grinned.

"So what's the big surprise?"

"You'll find out in a minute!"

I sighed in mock frustration then realised that we heading towards the garage.

"Morgead… Are we going to the garage?"

He blushed.

"No! Why would you think that?"

I smirked.

"Seriously?"

"Okay, fine yes! But can you still act surprised?"

I nodded.

We got the garage and went inside. The lights were off and I suddenly got the horrible suspicion that this would be a surprise party or something but the lights flickered on and no one appeared, we were alone.

Then I noticed in the space closest to the door that was usually empty had been filled by something with ribbon on.

I walked over to it slowly. It wasn't big enough to be car…

"Oh Goddess! Morgead! You got me a new bike?"

My old one was destroyed in an… accident… We don't talk about it anymore…

I skipped quickly over to the covered up bike. I gently but quickly took off the covering jacket and looked underneath. It was a Suzuki Hayabusa in black with a small red pattern on the sides. I ran my hand lovingly over the leather seat.

I felt Morgead's hands on my waist and turned to face him.

"I take it you like it?"

"Like it? I love it!"

I jumped into his arms and he chuckled.

"C'mon, you can ride it later, right now we have to go back for the ceremonial giving out of the presents!"

"Okay!"

I leaned into him and we made our way slowly to the lounge room. I opened the door and gasped. Balloons were everywhere! There were streamers coming down from the ceiling at various points and sparkles. Ruby and Nico were absolutely loving it! They were reaching for all of the streamers and tugging on balloons. Everyone from the house was there.

Galen came up to me first to give me his and Keller's present. It was a Black helmet to go with the bike.

"Thanks guys! So much!"

I gave Galen a hug and Keller came up and gave me a hug. Then she went and sat Ruby on her lap.

Mary-Lynette came up next.

"I have to say this present is from Ash as well but he didn't really do anything."

"Hey! I came up with the idea… Kinda."

"You said, 'Let's get a present!' That is not an idea!"

"Is too!"

I laughed and they both turned to look at me. Everyone else was snickering too.

"Guys, it's fine. Thank you for the thought Ash!"

He nodded at me.

Mare gave me the present and I opened it.

"Oh! It's so sweet!"

It was a picture of all of the grown-ups in the middle and then around the edges were pictures of Morgead and I and Ruby and Nico.

"Thank you Mare! Really!"

I looked down at the photo and noticed something. There was girl with blond hair and purple eyes standing in the photo. But I couldn't remember ever seeing her before.

"Hey Mare, who is this?"

I looked up at her coming over.

"Who is who?"

"What?"

I looked at her confused. What was she talking about?

"You asked a question."

I shook my head.

"I was just looking at the picture!"

I looked down at it again and saw a girl with blond hair and purple eyes. I couldn't remember ever seeing her before.

"Mare…"

She was beside me.

"Who is this?"

She looked down at the photo with me.

"I don't know…"

I rubbed at a spot of my neck and subconsciously noticed her doing the same.

"Mare, is you neck bothering you again? Thea keeps checking it and says that the man couldn't possibly have injected you with anything!"

We both looked up at the sound of Ash's voice.

"Ash… What are you talking about?"

"You were just rubbing your neck. So were you Jez…"

I shook my head.

"No, I wasn't Ash. And neither was Mare. I think you're cracking up…"

Mare and I shared a small smile.

"The picture is really nice thank you!"

I looked at it again and noticed a girl with blond hair and purple eyes. I was going to ask Morgead who she was.

I looked up.

"Ready to continue?"

I nodded.

Then I rubbed my neck, it really ached for some reason…

* * *

**Exciting I know! You have no idea how difficult that was to write...  
Anyone who watches Doctor Who (YOU ARE AWESOME!) you might recognise it as I did kinda get the idea sort of from The Silence... But it is different! So the sequel will be following that sort of trend... **

**Anyone who didn't get my description... That was Iliana!**

**Peace Out!**


End file.
